creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Psychiatrie 2
„''Sind Sie unglücklich? Haben Sie das Gefühl, Ihr Leben zerbricht nach und nach? Sprechen Sie all die klassischen Redewendungen an, die an jeder Ecke von sämtlichen Sekten ausgesprochen werden? Die Religion und der Alkohol stellen für Sie keinen Ausweg dar? Dann haben Sie bereits den ersten Schritt zur Besserung getan! Menschen sind nicht dazu geschaffen, unglücklich zu sein – und wir haben uns vorgenommen, Ihnen zu helfen. Neue Therapiemethoden erwiesen sich in den letzten Jahren mit einer 95-prozentigen Erfolgsquote als ideal, um Ihnen dasjenige Leben zu ermöglichen, welches Sie sich schon immer erträumt haben, und dazu müssen einzig und alleine Sie den Schritt wagen! Rufen Sie uns jetzt an, die Nummer wird Ihnen unten angezeigt.“ - Werbespot für eine psychiatrische Einrichtung, erstmals 2028 ausgestrahlt. Das Leben ist eine unzumutbare Leier, derzufolge man bei jeder Gelegenheit das Gute gänzlich vergessen kann und demnach unmittelbar in einem Tief ankommt, wo man es zu verabscheuen beginnt; oder kurzum: Das Leben ist für den Arsch. „''Alles in Ordnung?“, ''reißt mich die Stimme meiner besten Freundin aus den Gedanken, ihrem Blick zufolge muss ich sie gerade auch wie ein Auto anstarren; ''„Du hattest gerade wieder diesen alles hassenden Blick drauf. Den hast du in letzter Zeit öfter.“ „''Ich kann mich über nichts beschweren“, wimmle ich sie ab, bereuend, heute Abend überhaupt etwas zu unternehmen, ''„vielleicht bin ich gerade auch nur etwas neben mir.“ „''Ja, nichts für ungut, du bist schon seit knapp vier Jahren „hin und wieder mal etwas neben dir“.“'' „''Das kümmert dich doch ohnehin nicht“, beharre ich auf meinem Ruhewunsch, woraufhin sie direkt wieder die Augen verdreht: ''„Verzeihung, Majestät. Mit der Freundschaft ist das allerdings so eine Sache – Von alleine bleibt sie nicht bestehen, und wenn du noch stolz auf dein Verhalten bist, kannst du dich bald alleine einschließen.“ „''Wenn man andauernd schlecht...“, beginne ich meine Verteidigung, die sie sich hingegen gar nicht erst anhören möchte, stattdessen lässt sie nicht von jenen Aussagen locker, die ich schon viel zu oft mir habe anhören müssen: ''„Es gibt dort so ein schönes Wort namens Therapie. Für Menschen, die es psychisch nicht leicht haben, und für jene, die krampfhaft denken, dass sie es psychisch nicht leicht haben.“ Irgendwie komme ich nicht umhin, ihr Recht zu geben, gleichwohl sie sich das erstaunlich einfach vorstellt: „Und wo soll ich mich melden? Mich darüber zu informieren, kann ich mir auch gleich sparen.“ „''Oh, lass mich überlegen, du kannst auch das Sparen lassen und mal etwas unternehmen gegen deine Zwangslage“, bei ihren Worten ist ihr Seufzen schon fast süß, ''„andernfalls kann ich dir gerne eine Empfehlung geben.“ „''Du kannst mir eine Empfehlung geben?“ - Garantiert, wie es immer ist, wird sie jetzt irgendeine Einrichtung vorschlagen, die vielfach gelobt wird, die sie allerdings niemals selbst von innen gesehen hat und daher nicht weiß, dass diese womöglich furchtbar ist. „''Du hast wohl auch nicht mitgekriegt, dass mittlerweile einige Kliniken aus dem Boden geschossen sind, die scheinbar spezifisch auf einen Typus Mensch zugerichtet sind. Es ist wohl experimentell, doch steht in deren Devise, der Depressionswelle des 21. Jahrhunderts den Kampf anzusagen – und diese Leute sind sich bewusst, dass es sich hierbei um nicht mehr als eine Modeerscheinung handelt. Sag es nicht, ja, ich weiß, du redest tatsächlich von einer Depression und wirst auch nicht davon lassen, doch bist du dir ebenso sicher, dass sich deine nicht mit denjenigen vergleichen lässt, die auch nur eine halbwegs bessere Rechtfertigung haben“, ''bläut sie mir engstirnig ein. Skeptisch weise ich sie auf meine Grenzen hin: ''„Die sollten schon etwas Ahnung von ihrem Handwerk haben, ich möchte nicht in irgendeinen Laden, wo Hinterwäldler an meinem Verstand herumzudoktern versuchen. Eine staatliche Einrichtung wäre schon schön, da kann man sich wenigstens sicher sein, dass dort kein untypischer Quatsch vor sich geht.“ Ungläubig schnaubt sie, man merkt ihr an, wie überanstrengt sie von dem Gespräch ist: „Fangen wir an dieser Stelle nochmal mit der ganzen Geschichte an. Du bist hier, weil du womöglich nicht die geringste Ahnung hast, was du gerade tun möchtest. Vielleicht wünschst du dir zu schlafen, doch das kannst du womöglich nicht, weil dich „deine Gedanken so sehr belasten“. Vielleicht hast du dich auch einfach in diesem Loch eingelebt und hast Angst, dort wieder herauszugehen, was du ganz einfach tun könntest – Allerdings würden dann sämtliche Freunde nur den Kopf schütteln und du würdest im größten, peinlichsten Unrecht liegen, das du dir nur vorstellen kannst. Also bist du nun hier und solltest dich schleunigst darum kümmern, dein Leben auf die Reihe zu kriegen, bevor es noch ungemütlich wird und du überhaupt nicht mehr aus diesem Tief herauskommst.“ „''Hm. Stimmt wohl“, antworte ich, zumal mir keine bessere Antwort einfällt. Ich versuche, nicht darüber nachzudenken, was sie gesagt hat. Sie drückt mir ein Blatt Papier mit einer Adresse in die Hand: ''„Die haben meistens Plätze frei und können dich in kürzester Zeit unterbringen. Eine staatlich angemeldete und geprüfte Einrichtung, wie du es dir gewünscht hast.“ - ''Wahrscheinlich kann es nicht schaden, dort einmal hinzugehen. Ich muss zugeben, dass das Gebäude doch sehr dekorativ aussieht. Es hat hingegen mehr etwas von einem Gefängnis als von einem Krankenhaus. Ein nahezu kolossal großer, grauer Block. Zwar nur mit zwei Stockwerken, doch das gesamte Gebäude ist in die Länge gezogen. Ich stehe momentan noch an der Eingangspforte des Grundstücks, ich sehe die Anstalt in einem halben Kilometer Entfernung. Die Pforte besteht aus Eisen, aus drei Meter hohen Eisenzäunen, und weit und breit ist keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Interessant... hier muss ich anscheinend hin. Nicht gerade reizvoll, doch der Hof ist immerhin sehr grün gehalten. Überall wachsen Bäume, der gepflasterte Weg ist auf beiden Seiten mit Beeten ausgestattet. Jetzt ist mir auch klar, weshalb auf der rechten Seite keine einzige Einfahrt ist... der Zaun streckt sich über knapp drei Kilometer in beide Richtungen, doch wegen der hohen Sträucher und der Baumkronen dahinter kann man nicht erkennen, dass sich hier ein Gebäude befindet. Ich will nicht wissen, wie groß dieses Anwesen ist... Ich spaziere über den Hof und habe nur den Duft der Natur in meiner Nase. Wunderschön,thumb|330px|Thx to Aylo! den Patienten muss es hier wohl hervorragend gehen. Warum ist dann keiner hier? Direkt vor der Eingangstür befindet sich eine runde Fläche, ebenfalls mit Gras ausgestattet – der Weg umringt diese einmal. Doch inmitten dieser Fläche steht eine riesige Statue, alleine der Sockel ist bestimmt einen Meter hoch. Und die Statue selbst... eine mehrere Meter hohe Figur, aus schwarzem und weißen Marmor. Eine Person, im Arztmantel gekleidet und mit einer... Gasmaske? Soll das eine Gasmaske sein? Seltsamer Kunstgeschmack, denke ich mir, und gehe in das Gebäude. Die Rezeption ist in einem geradezu penibel strahlenden Weiß gehalten. Der Boden ist gefliest, die Schiebetüren derart glasklar, dass man die Scheiben nicht mehr erkennt und es befindet sich keine Menschenseele hier, abgesehen von der Sekretärin. Besucher, Patienten, Ärzte, alle scheinen sie verschwunden zu sein. Einer mechanischen Bewegung gleich gleitet der Kopf der Sekretärin nach oben und ihr Blick scheint sich in meinen Augen zu verschweißen. „''Ich möchte Sie ganz herzlich begrüßen! Wie darf ich Ihnen helfen?“, ''fragt sie mich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln – selbst ihre Zähne sind so weiß wie der Rest der Einrichtung. Sie trägt eine Haube auf dem Kopf, eine gewohnte Kluft, ganz wie eine normale Krankenschwester. Unsicher schaue ich mich weiter um, gleichwohl es nichts Weiteres mehr zu sehen gibt, abgesehen von einem geradezu lächerlich großen Porträt, das sich über die weiße Wand erstreckt. Derselbe Mann ist darauf abgebildet, oder soll es eine Frau sein? Weiße Kutte, mit einer schwarzen Gasmaske. Wieso hängt man so etwas auf? Wieso stellt man sich so etwas in den Hof? „''Ich sehe, Ihnen imponiert das Bild“, ''grinst die Dame an der Rezeption, ''„dieser werte Herr ist der Beginn. Er hat diese Einrichtung zu dem gemacht, was sie heute ist, unglaublich viele Varianten an Therapien ganz alleine zur Anwendung gebracht, sogar jene, die für einen Skandal gesorgt hätten. Doch alle haben sie ihre Wirkung gezeigt, er ist ein großartiger Mensch!“ „''Ja, ich merke schon“, antworte ich, im Wunsch, schnellstmöglich aus dieser suspekten Anstalt zu entfliehen, ''„die Statue dort draußen war auch... ja, beeindruckend. Was sind das denn für Therapien?“ „''Das hängt gänzlich von Ihrem Krankheitsbild ab“, entgegnet sie in einer erwartenden Haltung. Stotternd teile ich der Sekretärin meinen Namen mit, woraufhin sie mit strahlenden Augen aufspringt: ''„Oh, sagen Sie das doch gleich! Ihre Freundin hat für Sie angerufen und uns bereits die Situation geschildert, eine äußerst schlimme Sache. Doch sind Sie ideal für unsere neuste Therapiemethode, die gezielt darauf setzt, jegliche depressive Phasen zu bewältigen, sodass die Patienten lernen, damit umzugehen. Sie werden sich wie ein neuer Mensch fühlen, eine bessere Hilfe werden Sie nicht bekommen!“ „''Nun, um ehrlich zu sein“, versuche ich die aufdringliche Dame in die Schranken zu weisen, ''„mir ist nicht gerade danach, eine Therapie anzufangen, meine Freundin hat mich lediglich dazu überredet. Im Prinzip geht es mir ganz gut.“ Die Rezeptionistin ist in ihrer Bewegung erstarrt, ein leichtes Zittern lässt sich in den Mundwinkeln erkennen, während sie krampfhaft ein Zucken in ihren Augen unterdrückt. Langsam glaube ich, dass sie die kranke Person von uns beiden ist. „''Im Prinzip, eigentlich, an sich“, dröhnt eine verzerrte Stimme in meinen Kopf. Ich drehe mich um. Dort steht er, der Mann, der auch auf dem Porträt abgebildet ist. Das Zittern setzt nun auch bei mir ein, was ist das für ein obskurer Laden? „''Ach, mit diesen Füllwörtern wirft man doch täglich um sich, wobei man vergisst, dass ebenjene nur dazu da sind, dass die Lüge, die man aus purer Unaufrichtigkeit heraus erzählt, nicht als eine solche bezeichnet werden darf. Dies ist ziemlich beeindruckend – wir nennen diese Begriffe Füllwörter, wobei Sie vielmehr absichtlich die Semantik eines Satzes ausdehnen, es werden Löcher geschaffen, in denen die Wahrheit verborgen wird. Ihnen geht es demnach keineswegs gut, und zudem wollen Sie wohl aus Angst heraus nicht länger hierbleiben. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, Ihre Angst ist normal, es würde Ihnen in einer anderen Psychiatrie nicht anders gehen, wenn Sie auf all die Patienten dort treffen, die schreien und gegen Wände schlagen. Patienten, die ihr ganzes Leben in der Einrichtung verbringen müssen. Solche Fälle haben wir hier im Grunde genommen überhaupt nicht“, ''erläutert er mit einer wilden Gestikulation. „''Verstehe?“, ''erwidere ich. Was soll ich darauf denn antworten? Recht hat er. „''Womöglich haben Sie es verstanden, doch müssen Sie darüber nachdenken. Wenn Sie dies nicht tun, ist jedwede Therapie, für die Sie infrage kommt, hinfällig. Manche Methoden wurden auch mittlerweile eingeschränkt, schließlich ist dies eine Einrichtung, die Menschen helfen soll“, ''fährt er gemächlich fort, während er sich allmählich in einen Korridor begibt, ''„wenn Sie mir folgen würden? Ich würde Ihnen gerne Ihr Zimmer zeigen.“ Ich zögere, starre immer noch von der Rezeption aus auf seine Gasmaske: „Wieso tragen Sie diese?“ Den Kopf senkend trottet der „Arzt“ zu mir zurück: „Ich bin ein Krimineller. Mein Gesicht darf niemand sehen, sonst kommen die Polizisten und wollen mich für tausende von Morden einbuchten.“ Ist das sein Ernst? Ich gehe einige Schritte zum Ausgang. Rückwärts. Plötzlich beginnt er, herzlich amüsiert loszulachen: „Das war ein Witz! Sie sollen doch nicht so verspannt sein, sonst greifen Sie noch zu der festen Überzeugung, dass nichts an Therapien Ihnen helfen könnte. Nein, ich möchte aufrichtig bleiben – ich trage diese Maske, um eine Distanz zu bewahren. Indem Sie mein Gesicht nicht kennen, suggeriert es Ihnen, dass ich eine gesichtslose Person bin. Ein Niemand zwischen all den Menschen, die Ihnen sonst begegnen, die Sie als Menschen mit einem Antlitz wahrnehmen, die dazu neigen, Ihr Vertrauen zu missbrauchen. Ich werde dahingehend wohl eine Art Fremder für Sie sein, jemand, der prinzipiell keinerlei Gründe hat, Sie zu hintergehen. Dies ist eine Arztpraxis, daher gilt ohnehin die ärztliche Schweigepflicht, ganz davon abgesehen. Ich bin eine Bezugsperson für Sie, daher darf ich keine Identität haben, sodass Sie gewissenhaft von sich erzählen können, ohne dass jemand davon erfährt. Die Etiketten der Höflichkeit stehen dementsprechend außen vor. Können Sie diesen Gedankengang nachvollziehen?“ Ich bleibe stehen. Sage nicht ein Wort. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, ebenso wenig weiß ich, wer hinter dieser Maske steckt. Worauf lasse ich mich hier nur ein? „''Denken Sie in Ruhe darüber nach, es fällt den meisten Personen schwer, umgehend eine Antwort zu finden. Wir lassen Sie erst einmal eine Nacht hier, Sie bleiben dabei unter Beobachtung“, versichert mir der suspekte Mann mit der schwarzen Maske. Diese eine Nacht wird wohl kaum ein Problem sein, vielleicht hört meine Freundin dann auf zu jammern. „''Na gut. Dann bleibe ich eine Nacht hier, schätze ich... Sie könnten mich wenigstens zu Wort kommen lassen“, ''akzeptiere ich sein Angebot und gehe langsamen Schrittes in jene Richtung, die der Arzt vorhin einschlagen wollte. Während er an mir vorbeizieht, fordert er mich erneut auf, ihm zu folgen, direkt durch den Gang mit unzähligen weißen Türen auf beiden Seiten. „''Oh, da erzähle ich etwas über Manieren und ignoriere sie prompt. Gibt es denn etwas, das Sie loswerden möchten?“, ''fragt er mich, erstaunlich munter. „''Unzähliges... diese Statue sieht nett aus?“ - ''Mir fällt gerade nichts Besseres ein, oder ich kann es nicht genau ausdrücken. Ich weiß es nicht. „''Danke, danke! Ha, sicher, die Skulptur mag ein wenig übertrieben sein, doch einige ehemalige Patienten, Bildhauer, haben diese mir zuliebe angefertigt. Ich erachte es als eine Belohnung, und dieses Kunstwerk verewigt mich ebenso wie das Gemälde in der Rezeption. Zwar ist es schon überheblich, sich mit solchem Ruhm zu säumen, doch den Wert eines guten Gefühls kann niemand bestreiten“, ''schwärmt er vor sich hin und tänzelt herum, während wir weitergehen, ''„und hey – wenn ein paar Mönche solche Dinger in der gesamten Welt aufstellen, darf ich das wohl auch in meinem Hof tun!“ - ''Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wovon dieser Typ redet. „''Sie werden Ihren vorläufigen Aufenthalt mit zwei weiteren Patienten in einem Wohnbereich verbringen. Jeder besitzt sein eigenes Zimmer, zudem werden Sie sich ein Bad und eine Küche teilen. Treten Sie mit Ihnen in Kommunikation und seien Sie ganz natürlich!“, ''erläutert er mir, während auf beiden Seiten eine Tür nach der anderen vorbeirauscht, mit Nummerierungen in den Tausendern, ''„sollten Sie Fragen haben, so können Sie diese jetzt stellen.“ „''Nun, ich würde gerne noch einmal nach Hause und mir neue Klamotten holen“, stottere ich meine Gedanken heraus, woraufhin der Arzt vehement ablehnt: ''„Sie werden von der Klinik genügend Kleidung gestellt bekommen, sonstiges persönliches Eigentum wie etwa Handys, andere internet-fähige Geräte sowie Bücher und anderweitige Medien hindern den Fortschritt der Therapie und sind infolgedessen untersagt.“ „''Okay, ich verstehe“, murmele ich leise vor mich hin, während sich ein Tunnelblick einstellt – der gesamte Flur wird in regelmäßigen Abständen von der Decke aus beleuchtet, die Türen haben einen gleichmäßigen Abstand zueinander. Von draußen sah die Einrichtung weitaus nicht so groß aus, wie sie ist. Wie soll ich mich denn hier zurechtfinden? „''Nun denn“, ''platzt er plötzlich heraus, ''„Sie befinden sich nun vor der Umkleide. Ein Satz Klamotten liegt für Sie bereit, ziehen Sie sich in Ruhe um.“ - ''Die Tür sieht genauso aus wie jede einzelne andere hier. Würde ich jetzt wegrennen, stünde er vermutlich umgehend wieder vor mir – außerdem habe ich mich nun hierzu durchgerungen... soll ich es einfach durchziehen? Es dauert nicht lange, bis die Tür geöffnet ist und er mit einem Fingerzeig hineindeutet: ''„Nicht zu viel grübeln, das kommt erst später, wenn wir mit Ihnen an sich selbst arbeiten.“ Der Raum hat etwas von der Kabine einer Gemeinschaftsdusche, er ist weiß gefliest, auf einer Ablage sind die neuen, hellgrauen Klamotten gestapelt und ein Waschbecken ist an die Wand montiert. Skurril ist der kleine Flachbildschirm, der in einer Ecke hängt – worauf ein schwarz-weißes Programm zu laufen scheint, oder vielmehr ein Video mit uralter Tonqualität, so schallen leichte Kratzgeräusche einer alten VHS-Kassette durch den Raum. Ich wünschte, ich würde wissen, wie lange es diese Einrichtung bereits gibt... „''Bald sind es zwanzig Jahre!“, brummt die enthusiastische Stimme des Therapeuten durch Raum, sie kommt von der Aufnahme, worauf nun der Arzt zu sehen ist, seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken haltend. Hinter ihm scheint eine Leinwand zu sein, man kann nichts weiter erkennen. Warte, liest das Ding meine Gedanken? Das ist doch irrsinnig! „''Eine Umfrage hat ergeben, dass sich die meisten neuen Patienten fragen, wie lange diese Einrichtung besteht, ich dachte, es wäre lustig, wenn man einfach mit der Antwort beginnt. Dachten Sie gerade, dass ich Ihre Gedanken lesen könnte? Wenn ja, hat mein Einstiegswitz erneut Erfolg gezeigt! Wenn nicht, dann... nicht. Wie dem auch sei, ich freue mich im Namen sämtlicher Therapeuten, dass Sie unsere werte Einrichtung aufgesucht haben. Sie werden skeptisch sein ob der ersten Eindrücke, ich kann dies nachvollziehen, doch bedarf es auch in der Psychotherapie stets neuer Versuche, worunter sich das Experiment etabliert hat, das anfängliche Arzt-Patienten-Verhältnis ein wenig zu verändern, beim Ersteindruck angesetzt. Die Methoden sind mehrmals geprüft worden und bergen die höchste Erfolgsquote, sogar Dr. Herman Carter wäre neidisch. Sie werden bereits von einem Arzt – wahrscheinlich von mir – konsultiert worden sein, sobald Sie sich das Video ansehen, genau dabei wurden Sie vor die Wahl gestellt, einfach die Klinik zu verlassen. Jetzt, wo Sie sich an dieser Stelle befinden, haben Sie nach wie vor die Möglichkeit, doch rate ich Ihnen inständig, nicht Ihren bereits hinterlegten Weg zur Besserung Ihres eigenen Wohlbefindens aufzugeben. Den Mut, den Sie hiermit gezeigt haben, muss man erst einmal aufbringen – und dahingehend bin ich bereits sehr stolz auf Sie! Wir – und als Chef kann man sich wohl aus dem Fenster lehnen und behaupten – ich wage gerne zu behaupten, dass wir mehr sind als nur eine Einrichtung, mehr als nur eine Klinik, die Menschen inständig helfen möchte. Dies wären schöne Floskeln für Reklameaktionen, genau wie solche, dass wir uns etwas zu erreichen bemühen, dass wir uns in unsere Patienten einzufühlen gedenken und natürlich, dass wir die Zukunft mitschreiben möchten. Wenn Sie Ihre Therapie abgeschlossen haben, bin ich fest davon überzeugt, dass Sie diese Ansichten ebenfalls vertreten werden! Die Regel erweist zudem häufig, dass sich neue Patienten vorerst gegen ihre zugeteilte Therapie wehren möchten, dies ist ebenfalls eine völlig normale Reaktion, die überwunden werden muss. So tragisch es sich auch anhören mag, so gehört es nun allerdings zu ihrem Leben dazu – lassen Sie es auf sich wirken und nehmen Sie dies als neuen Lebensabschnitt an, der hoffentlich vorübergeht. Schließlich wollen wir Sie hier nur einmal sehen, damit Sie schnellstmöglich wieder gesund werden. Nun sollten Sie mit dem Umkleiden fertig sein, daher heiße ich Sie schon vorab herzlich willkommen!“ Der Ton hört auf, während das Bild scheinbar einfriert. Der maskierte Arzt verschränkt seine Arme hinter seinem Rücken und verbeugt sich zuletzt, anschließend stoppt das Band. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, einen riesigen Fehler zu machen, wodurch der Eindruck umso beunruhigender wird, dass sich dieser Arzt anscheinend in seinem Metier auskennt. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wer Herman Carter sein soll... wahrscheinlich möchte ich es auch nicht wissen. Stutzig und umgezogen verlasse ich die Umkleide, meine alten Klamotten samt Wertsachen in den Armen tragend. Nun in dieser eintönigen Uniform gekleidet. „''Wo kommt mein Zeug jetzt hin?“ - Anstatt zu antworten öffnet er eine gegenüberliegende Tür, wohinter sich eine überwältigende Masse an Fächern befindet, die mit fünfstelligen Ziffern versehen sind: ''„Ihre Wertsachen und Klamotten werden aufbewahrt. Sagen Sie es nicht – Ja, es ähnelt ein wenig einer Inhaftierung im Gefängnis. Sie bekommen bei Ihrer Entlassung die hinterlegten Eigentümer wieder.“ „''Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, weshalb ich mich hier umziehen soll... das macht gar keinen Sinn“, möchte ich ihn zurechtstutzen. „''Also, um es vorwegzunehmen: Ergibt. Es ergibt Sinn. Bezüglich der Kleidung – dahingehend ähneln wir einer Schule, in der es Vorschrift ist, Uniformen zu tragen. Wir möchten uns darauf konzentrieren, dass der Ausdruck der Individualität einzig über den Charakter, die Vernunft verläuft, nicht über das Äußere. Somit ist es den Patienten untereinander möglich, sich in einem völlig neuen Licht entgegenzutreten und der erste, rein subjektive, optische Eindruck wird auf ein Minimum reduziert. Sie geraten mit Personen in Kontakt, die Sie sonst niemals angesprochen hätten, und werden merken, dass Sie sich hervorragend verstehen werden“, ''erklärt er mir mit einem beunruhigenden Enthusiasmus. Langsam betrete ich den Raum, wo sich die Spinde aneinanderreihen. Blicke nach links und rechts nützen nichts – ich sehe, wie die Decke sich über den Fächern weiter ausbreitet, ohne erkennen zu können, wie weit der Raum reicht. Zwischendurch gibt es einige Meter freie Fläche, um wohl zu den nächsten Schränken zu gelangen. Wie viele Meter sind sie wohl lang? 10, 20 Meter, mit je hunderten Fächern? Mir ist es gleichgültig. Der Therapeut nimmt mir mein Zeug ab, verstaut es im Spind Nummer 28-172. Wie soll ich mir diese Zahl merken? Ohne mich zu Wort kommen zu lassen gehen wir wieder heraus, ich höre lediglich seine verzerrte Stimme: ''„Eh bien, continuons.“ Erneut spazieren wir eine viertel Stunde durch Flure, die stets eintönig weiß gehalten sind. Oder hellgrau? Türen links, Türen rechts, allesamt verschlossen. An einigen gibt es nicht einmal eine Klinke, und ich traue mich nicht zu fragen. Gefühlte Ewigkeiten dauert es, bis wir stehen bleiben, eine Tür wie jede andere es auch ist. Abteil 28, Zimmer 172. So viel dazu... „''Ja, es gibt reichlich Unterkünfte. Unsere Behandlungen sind in diesem Sektor überaus zeitintensiv, zahlreiche Patienten behaupten auch, die Klinik nicht mehr verlassen zu wollen, gleichwohl wir es uns teilweise sehr erhoffen.“'' „''Sektor?“'' „''Der dritte Sektor, von insgesamt 19. Diese sind selbstverständlich in unterschiedlichen Gebäuden verteilt, sonst hätten wir hier ein Problem mit der Überfüllung“, erklärt er geduldig, als hätte er es schon etliche Male beschreiben müssen. Wie eine Tonbandaufnahme, oder ein Navigationsgerät. Und nun stehe ich hier, überhaupt nicht dazu fähig, nachzudenken. Wie bin ich hier hergekommen? Was soll ich überhaupt hier tun, was habe ich getan, um nun in einer solchen Klinik zu sein? Wie naiv kann man überhaupt sein... Immerzu gibt es irgendwelche Gründe, die das eigene Dasein in der Gegenwart rechtfertigen und verursachen, doch nur allzu häufig hätte man dies verhindern und besonders machen können, hätte man sich einmal mit denjenigen Entscheidungen beschäftigt, die dem entgegengewirkt hätten. „''Diese Miene müssen Sie beibehalten“, ''empfiehlt er mir, als wüsste er, woran ich denke, ''„das Denken und die Erkenntnis werden Ihnen hier am meisten helfen, ihre Therapie ist entscheidend davon abhängig. Weiterhin wird es nach wie vor von hoher Bedeutung sein, dass Sie sich mit Ihren Mitbewohnern arrangieren. Vergessen Sie das nie: Wir leben keineswegs in einer harmonischen Welt, und dafür sind die Menschen verantwortlich, die sich nicht durchsetzen können oder nur sorglos ihr kümmerliches Leben bestreiten. Und Sie, Sie sind nun hier, um in diese Welt hinausgehen zu können, ohne nur ein Teil einer Gesellschaft zu sein, der keine Kenntnisse über diese Welt besitzt. Wissen ist Macht, Sie sind doch keine dumme Person. Tun Sie nicht täglich so, als seien Sie es.“ Die Tür öffnet sich, als sei es ein Pfad zu einer anderen Welt – beleuchtet, blauer Teppichboden, Gemälde an der Wand. Eine ganz gewöhnliche Wohnung, es wäre so unspektakulär, wäre ich in den letzten Stunden nicht durch diese Flure gegangen. Oder war es nur eine halbe Stunde? Irgendwie wirkt die Wohnung weitaus spezieller, als sie wahrscheinlich ist. „''Ich liebe diesen Blick der Neulinge – die Wertschätzung für etwas, das sonst nur stutzig beobachtet werden würde. Ein wundervoller Anfang.“'' „''Die anderen, die hier drin sind... was sind das für Patienten? Was haben sie?“'' „''Oh, dies sollten Sie selbst herausfinden. Diese Frage wird Ihnen ohnehin nicht helfen, kurzfristiges Denken hat noch nie eine Besserung bewerkstelligt“, teilt er mir mit, ''„manchmal würde ich nur allzu gerne meine Maskierung abnehmen, sodass mein Lächeln zu sehen wäre, hah. Gehen Sie schon hinein, schauen Sie sich um. Ich werde demnächst wieder Kontakt zu Ihnen aufnehmen, sofern Sie jetzt keine weiteren Fragen mehr haben.“ Mir schießen etliche Fragen durch den Kopf, zudem wirkt er nicht wie ein Arzt, den momentan irgendwas beschäftigt. Als gäbe es keine anderen Patienten außer mir. Ich weiß nicht, wieso – doch ich gehe wortlos in die Räumlichkeit und lasse ihn die Tür schließen. Ein kleiner Knall. Es ist still. Unfassbar still. Einige Bilder hängen vor mir. Eine Pflanze, eine dunkle Kommode. Also, die Pflanze ist auf der Kommode – vier Beine, eine Schublade. Nichts Besonderes, und doch ist es ungewöhnlich. Dahinter befindet sich eine Wand, weiß. Keine Fenster. Ich sehe einmal nach rechts – eine große stählerne Tür, wie im Korridor. Unbeschriftet. Links geht es um die Ecke, grelles Licht scheint hindurch. Obwohl der Flur dunkel ist, kann ich die weißen Wände sehen, mit ein paar Bildern, die ich aus dem Augenwinkel nicht erkennen kann. Ich bin hier, ich bin mitten in einer Psychiatrie. Wie konnte ich hierher geraten? Warum habe ich mich darauf eingelassen? „''Dieses Geräusch, das hört man nicht häufig“, flüstert plötzlich eine Stimme, weiblich. Wobei, sie schreit laut. Sie ist nur weit weg. „''Hallo?“, ''rufe ich zurück, etwas unsicher. „''Eine neue Person, die mit uns wohnen wird“, ''stellt sie fest, ohne, dass ich sie bislang sehen konnte. Es wäre schön, Musik zu hören, damit es hier nicht so still ist. Ein seltsamer Gedanke, wo ich doch gerade hier angekommen bin... Einige Schritte wage ich mich in die Richtung der Stimme. Vielleicht war das doch keine gute Idee, diese Selbsteinweisung. Ich schaffe es nicht einmal, um die Ecke zu kommen, schon steht die Frau direkt vor mir. Einheitliche Kleidung, genauso wie meine, doch ihr Gesicht – es ist völlig ruiniert und vernarbt. Als hätte sie jeden früheren Pickel entweder jahrelang vor sich hinvegetieren lassen, oder einzeln mit einem Messer herausgeschnitten. Sie besitzt die Haut einer Leiche, geziert mit Augenringen und einem nahezu toten Blick. Der Schreck in meinem Gesicht muss offensichtlich sein, doch bei ihren Augen bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob sie diesen erkennt. „''Keine Sorge, es ist schon gut“, ''beruhigt sie mich tatsächlich, ''„letztlich sind die inneren Welten doch weitaus schockierender als die äußeren, sobald man sie erkennt. Als müsste man bei jeder Person, die man kennt, einzeln feststellen, dass das Innere wichtiger ist.“ „''Trotzdem ist es ein ungewohnter Anblick“, weise ich sie auf die Umstände hin, die ihr wohl viel zu bekannt sind. „''Nicht an diesem Ort. Komm erst einmal mit, ich zeige dir die Wohnung.“ - ''Sie führt mich um die Ecke herum. Das grelle Licht – es ist Sonnenlicht. Stickige Luft, ich kann kaum atmen. Auf der linken Seite sind drei weitere Türen, auf der rechten Seite zwei. Wieso ist es hier so warm? Ganz gewöhnliche Holztüren, kein Stahl. Ich habe das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu kriegen. Am Ende des abbiegenden Ganges befindet sich eine große Terrassentür, hinter der ein fantastisches Grün floriert. Es ist beeindruckend. Ich kann nicht atmen. „''Hier gibt es einen Garten?“, ''frage ich aufmerksam nach. Die Frau seufzt: ''„So reagieren wir alle beim ersten Mal. Der Zauber verfliegt, wir bauen im Garten nur Obst an. Halten ein paar Tiere, oder züchten sie vielmehr.“ „''Oh, das klingt doch schön, wenn die Patienten sich um einen Garten kümmern können“, merke ich erfreut an. Herablassend kichert mich meine Gesprächspartnerin an: ''„Du gehörst jetzt zu uns, vergiss das nicht. Die gesamte Nahrung in diesem kleinen Garten ist für die Bewohner dieses Zimmers, diesem Apartment. Jeder hat einen.“ „''Werden wir hier nicht versorgt?“'' „''Relativ selten, wir sollen uns bestmöglich selbst versorgen, bis zur Eigenständigkeit. Teilweise ist dies schwierig, im Zweifelsfall geben uns die Ärzte weitere Konserven“, erklärt sie mir behutsam, ''„lassen wir die ganzen Fragen. Je länger diese unbeantwortet bleiben desto später tritt die Eintönigkeit ein.“ Sie begleitet mich in die Küche, die erste Tür auf der rechten Seite. Ein kleiner Raum, ebenfalls in einer penetranten weißen Farbe. Es gibt keine Fenster. Kühlschrank, Ofen, Herd, es ist alles vorhanden. Ein kleiner Tisch, mit drei Stühlen. Sie sind nummeriert. „''Zu einer Küche brauchst du wohl keine Erklärung“, erklärt sie mir gelassen, ''„andernfalls würde ich mir Sorgen machen.“ „''Nein, alles gut.“'' „''Komm mit“, befiehlt sie mir, dann gehen wir wieder aus, ohne, dass ich mich genauer umsehen konnte. Ich glaube, dort hing auch ein Bild an der Wand. „''Das Bad ist neben der Küche. Die Wand zum Garten ist lediglich eine Glasscheibe“, ''murmelt sie während des Rundgangs. Das Bad ist in einer ganz altertümlichen Farbe gehalten, dunkelgrün gefliest. Am Ende des Zimmers befindet sich eine Toilette, viel zu groß für den Raum – und ein Waschbecken. Rechts hängen drei Duschköpfe aus der Wand, links befindet sich die große Glasscheibe. Ich kann nicht viel vom Garten sehen, nur einige Zypressen und... sollen das Sonnenblumen sein? Naja. In der hinteren Ecke ist eine Überwachungskamera anmontiert, mit penetrantem roten Licht ausgestattet. „''Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen“, ''kommentiert sie mit monotoner Stimme, bevor sie mich wieder herausführt. Direkt in den Flur, wo ein schrilles Lachen ertönt. Ein Krampf aus Kicherei, eine extrem piepsende männliche Tonlage. „''Was ist das denn?“, ''frage ich verunsichert. „''Unser Mitbewohner.“ - ''Und nun schweigt sie. Wortlos geht sie in ihr Zimmer, die Tür mit der Nummer 2. - ''„Du bist links neben mir. Die Eins. Sieh dich noch in der Wohnung um, schließlich hast du alle Zeit der Welt.“ Beeindruckend, wie schnell die Stimmung in den Keller sinken kann. Ich möchte mir irgendwie das Zimmer und den Garten ansehen, wäre dort nicht dieses schmerzerfüllte Lachen. Diese Frau. Dieser gesamte Ort. Ohne die Uhrzeit zu wissen gehe ich schnurstracks in meine zugeteilte Unterkunft und lasse mich in diesem dunklen Raum auf das Bett fallen. Ich achte nicht auf die Umgebung und schließe nur die Augen. Es war ein Fehler, hierher zu kommen. Ich will nur alleine sein. Bald werde ich einschlafen. Wie spät ist es? Eine Frage, die ich bislang häufig stellte, doch irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich sie hier vergessen kann. Die Tür öffnet sich, und die entstellte Frau spricht mich entnervt an: „Hör mit der Jammerei auf. Mit welchen Erwartungen hast du dich bitte an die Psychiatrie gewagt? Es ist immer anders, als man erwartet.“ „''Ich will hier raus, mir gefällt es hier nicht.“'' „''Wir essen. Komm.“'' Ist es morgens? Nein, es kann auch gut abends sein, ich habe hier kein Licht. Erschöpft stehe ich auf, ich weiß nicht, ob ich eine Stunde oder den halben Tag lang geschlafen habe. Im Flur herrscht immer noch die stickige Hitze der Sonne. In der Küche brennt das Licht, meine beiden Mitbewohner sind dort versammelt, auf den ihnen zugewiesenen Plätzen. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass sich hier ebenfalls eine Kamera befindet. Ich werde beobachtet. Durchgehend, überall. Auf dem Tisch liegt augenscheinlich frisches Brot, ein bisschen Käse, etwas Wurst. Eine Schüssel mit Butter. Eine Glaskanne mit Wasser. Nicht gerade überwältigend, allerdings wurden hier noch drei Eier mit hingestellt. Für mich wurde sogar ein Brett bereitgelegt... doch ist es der Mann, der mich davon abhält, mich hinzusetzen. „''Ihr hattet die Ehre noch nicht, hm?“, fragt sie etwas herablassend nach, doch es scheint diese Gestalt nicht zu kümmern. Er krümmt sich wie Gollum, beißt winzige Stücke von den Brotscheiben ab, um sie wieder zurückzulegen. Sein Haar ist fast komplett ausgefallen, nur am Scheitel hängen noch einzelne, lange Strähnen runter. Und sein Rücken – er ist so gekrümmt. Wie konnte ich nur zuerst auf den Küchentisch sehen, wenn hier eine solche Kreatur sitzt? Er reagiert nicht, hockt mit seinen Füßen auf dem Stuhl, als ob er inmitten einer verrückten Welt normal ist. Am Ende ist er es noch. „''Er war Zuerst Hier, ich bin Zunächst Hier, und du bist dementsprechend Zuletzt Hier. Besser lassen sich unsere Identitäten nicht zusammenfassen. Setz dich. Iss.“ Wortlos nehme ich das Besteck in die Hand, schmiere mir eine Scheibe Brot, lege Käse drauf und esse es auf. Die Stille zehrt an meinen Nerven. Wie kann mich etwas derart Unspektakuläres so sehr beunruhigen? Während ich mir den gekrümmten Herren und die entstellte Frau ansehe, wird mir klar, dass ich in einen Tierkäfig gejagt wurde. Ich wurde hier mit gescheiterten Existenzen zusammengepfercht. Ich muss hier raus. „''Sag, wer ist dein Arzt? Ich schätze, dies dürfte man wohl noch fragen“, beginnt die Frau ein Gespräch. Sie wirkt desinteressiert. „''Der Arzt! Der Arzt!“, ''quiekt der Mann verstörend vor sich hin, als würde ihn ein absurdes Gefühl an Lebensfreude und Angst zugleich erfüllen. „''Ich weiß nicht, wie er heißt“, ''stottere ich peinlich berührt heraus, ''„so ein ominöser Kerl, mit schwarzer Gasmaske.“ - ''Schallendes Gelächter ist die einzige Reaktion, die Frau... Zunächst Hier fängt an, ihr Kichern in den Griff zu kriegen: ''„Nun, diese Beschreibung trifft hier auf jeden Arzt zu. Du weißt anscheinend noch gar nicht, was dich erwartet. Wir sind nun allerdings deine Familie.“ „''Wie sieht es denn in den anderen Wohnungen aus? Hier scheint es so organisiert... was ist mit der Person vor mir geschehen?“, schießen mir sämtliche Fragen durch den Kopf, während dieser langsam an einem bedrückenden Gefühl zerbricht. Ich will hier raus. „''Immer mit der Ruhe. Wir wissen selbst nicht, wie es dort draußen vonstatten geht, womöglich auch nicht besser als hier. Einige sprechen sich vermutlich noch mit Namen an, du weißt schon, diejenigen, die etwas neuer sind. Dies steht der Therapie allerdings nur im Weg. Und zu deiner anderen Frage – die Ärzte heißen es nicht gut, wenn man zu viel über das Vergangene spricht. Wir sollen uns damit auseinandersetzen und es anschließend ruhen lassen, und ebendies tun wir auch“, ''teilt mir Zunächst mit, ''„ich bin hingegen beeindruckt. Du reagierst überaus ruhig. Viele würden auch losschreien. Du bist aber artig genug, dich einfach ins Bett zu legen.“ „''Naja, ich bin nur für kurze Zeit hier. Probehalber“, gestehe ich, wobei es mir ein wenig leid tut, wie es den anderen beiden ergangen ist. Dies ändert hingegen nichts daran, wie unbehaglich sie auf mich wirken. „''Niemand ist nur kurze Zeit hier, sei nicht so naiv“, ''entgegnet die Frau forsch, während sie ihr Brot verschlingt, ''„schließlich sind wir niemand, du nun auch. Die Welt befindet sich hier, so weit, wie unser Horizont reicht. Bis zu den Wänden und zurück. Das wars.“ „''Nicht über die Vergangenheit reden? Und dies soll die Welt sein? Wir sind nach wie vor noch Menschen, unser Horizont reicht viel weiter“, stutze ich sie zurecht. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass jemand ernsthaft so denkt. Sie kichert. Zuerst Hier kauert weiter in sich zusammen, murmelt wirre Begriffe vor sich hin. „''Individualität scheint dir wichtig zu sein – seitdem du hier angekommen bist und das bisschen austauschbare Eigentum abgetreten hast, das dir blieb. Du, ich, wir alle sind austauschbare Personen. Selbst die Ärzte, schließlich weiß keiner von uns, ob wir denn durchgehend demselben Arzt unsere Gedanken anvertrauen, es könnte immerzu eine andere Person hinter der Maske sein. Und ohne die Gesichter, die wir offenbaren, würden wir auch stets verwechselt werden. Menschen sind austauschbar, umso wichtiger ist es, sich über das Wichtigste zu definieren, das unser eigen ist – das Gedankengut.“ „''Warum soll das bitte die Lösung sein?“ - Sie nimmt mich nicht ernst. „''Nun, die Neigung, sich inmitten aller Menschen durchzusetzen, ist keine Seltenheit. Jeder will, dass man sich an ihn oder sie erinnert. Hier wird es garantiert nicht passieren, es gibt keine großartige Geschichte, die wir hier schreiben – wir werden vergessen werden, ohne auch nur eine Gelegenheit, das Gegenteil zu beweisen.“ „''Hah, wir sind Niemand!“, brüllt der Mann, der Schall seiner kratzenden Stimme weht durch den Flur, bestimmt auch durch das ganze Gebäude. Die Frau schmunzelt: ''„Ist es nicht interessant? So viele Bewohner hier – zumindest gehe ich davon aus – findet früher oder später zu sich selbst. Der Therapeut ist gar nicht mal anwesend, sodass unfassbar vielen Menschen geholfen ist. Da kommt beinahe die Frage auf, ob es sich schon um Manipulation oder eine gerissene Therapie handelt. Dankbarkeit wäre hier hingegen die richtige Reaktion.“ „''Es reicht mir“, platzt es mir heraus, ''„ich will mit dem Arzt reden.“ Die entstellte Frau schüttelt den Kopf. Entrüstet stehe ich auf, marschiere zu derjenigen Tür, die ich niemals hätte durchschreiten sollen. Mehrere Minuten in Folge hämmere ich gegen den Stahl: „Aufmachen! Lasst mich hier raus!“ - ''Meine Stimme wird immer lauter, bis ich die raue Trockenheit in meinem Hals spüre. Je lauter ich schreie desto mehr scheint sich jedwede Aussicht auf einen Ausgang zu entfernen. Hin und wieder sehe ich nach oben, wo mich das permanente, rote Licht der Kamera anzustarren scheint. „''Bitte! Ich will hier raus, ich möchte das nicht mehr!“ - ''Wieso reagiere ich eigentlich so heftig? Mir hat doch niemand etwas getan. Das kratzende Geräusch einer Lautsprecheranlage bringt mich zum Verstummen. Neben der Stahltür, ich konnte das Geräusch genau hören – da ist jemand. „''Hallo? Kann mich jemand hören?“ „''Guten Tag! Ich hoffe, Sie haben Ihre erste Nacht soweit genossen?“, begrüßt mich eine euphorische Stimme, verzerrt. Es ist der Arzt. Dieser verdammte Arzt mit der Maske. „''Ja, ja, es war sehr interessant. Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich so ausfallend wurde“, ''fahre ich ruhig fort, um nicht zu panisch zu wirken. Stupide, wie mir gerade klar wird... man kann mich doch die ganze Zeit beobachten. „''Dies ist recht normal, bei Ihnen hat es nur einen Tag gedauert, bis sich diese Reaktion zeigt. Doch freut es mich zu hören, dass Sie anscheinend einen problemlosen Anschluss gefunden haben, dies wird Ihre Behandlungszeit wohl verkürzen.“ „''In der Tat, Kürzung ist ein gutes Stichwort. Ich würde gerne wieder raus, ich bezweifle, dass dies etwas für mich ist“, gestehe ich dem Arzt, wobei es mir ein wenig leid tut, dies sagen zu müssen. „''Tatsächlich ist Ihr Zustand überaus besorgniserregend. Sie sind völlig apathisch hier eingetreten und haben blindlings sämtliche Aufforderungen befolgt – Ihnen ist scheinbar völlig egal, wo Sie hier sind, die Hauptsache ist womöglich, dass Sie im Nachhinein erzählen können, dass Sie es versucht hätten, nicht wahr? Die meisten Patienten wehren sich und müssen unter Begleitung Angehöriger innigst von der Therapie überzeugt werden – Sie hingegen lassen es einfach über sich ergehen, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde an all dem hier zu zweifeln. Dies soll Sie nicht besorgen, wir sind hier in einer humanen Einrichtung, nichtsdestoweniger ist es von höchster Notwendigkeit, dass Sie eine längere Zeit hier verbringen. Wir können Sie noch nicht entlassen.“ „''Entschuldigen Sie, da muss ein Missverständnis vorliegen... ich habe mich freiwillig für diese Therapie entschieden, daher darf ich mich wohl auch dazu entscheiden, diese wieder zu beenden“, stutze ich ihn zurecht, die wieder aufkochende Wut spürend. „''Nun, dies dürfen Sie gewiss“, ''stimmt er mir zu. Gott sei Dank... „''Sehr schön, dann öffnen Sie bitte die Tür und lassen Sie mich raus.“ „''Haben Sie mir nicht zugehört? Wir können Sie noch nicht entlassen.“'' Mit lauterer Stimmlage, die beinahe an ein Brüllen reicht, rufe ich in die Lautsprecheranlage: „Was soll das denn jetzt heißen? Eben hieß es doch, dass ich die Therapie beenden darf! Jetzt öffnen Sie die verdammte Tür!“ „''Nun, Sie können die Therapie auch beenden, allerdings werden Sie in diesem Fall den Rest Ihres Lebens hier verbringen, indem Sie die Hilfe verweigern.“'' Ich trete gegen die Stahltür und hämmere mit meinen Fäusten dagegen. Das darf nicht wahr sein, das alles hier – sie können mich hier nicht einfach einpferchen wie ein Tier! Sind die noch bei Sinnen? Was ist das hier überhaupt für ein Laden? „''Das ist doch keine Psychiatrie, das ist ein Gefängnis“, rufe ich heraus, während ich weiterhin trete, ''„das können Sie nicht tun!“ „''Bitte reduzieren Sie Ihre Lautstärke. Sie wurden darüber informiert, dass die hier angewandten Methoden anderer Natur sind, daher dürfen Sie sich nun nicht über angebliche Missstände beschweren, zumal all jene beabsichtigt sind. Treten Sie in Kontakt mit Ihren Mitbewohnern, ich werde Ihre Entwicklung über Ihre Aufenthaltszeit stetig protokollieren.“'' „''Natürlich...“, ächze ich heraus und schüttle ungläubig den Kopf. Nein, das kann nicht wahr sein, das darf es nicht... „''Sagen Sie, während Sie sich hier noch ein wenig entspannen und die Füße nach oben legen – dürfte ich eventuell Ihren Fall auf einem Kongress präsentieren? Dies wird keine Auswirkungen auf Ihre Therapie haben, und alle Beteiligten stehen unter ärztlicher Schweigepflicht“, fragt er nach, wie ein hechelnder Hund, der unbedingt sein Futter haben will. „Klar, von mir aus. Aber glauben Sie ja nicht, dass ich mir das noch länger bieten lasse. Ich hoffe, Ihr hirnrissiger Kongress entzieht Ihnen die Erlaubnis!“ „''Wir werden uns demnächst wieder unterhalten, keine Sorge! Frühestens in etwa... zwei Wochen. Vielleicht auch siebzehn. Schließlich habe ich hier genügend Patienten, und einige brauchen noch einen Hauch mehr Hilfe, als Sie es tun. Eine angenehme Woche wünsche ich Ihnen!“ - Und daraufhin ist er weg. Nun sitze ich hier, alleine in der Küche, während im Hintergrund pausenlos dieser entsetzliche Mann vor sich hin kichert. Ich würde ihm am liebsten das Maul stopfen. Wie kann man es denn so lange mit solchen Menschen aushalten? Wie soll ich das aushalten? Dieser Arzt denkt, er sei dazu berechtigt, mich hier gefangen zu halten... als sei es nicht schon schlimm genug, dass meine eigenen Freunde mich hierher gebracht haben. Vielleicht wollten sie das die ganze Zeit. Zunächst Hier schlendert in die Küche hinein: ''„Was soll dieses trübselige Gesicht?“ Schnaubend drehe ich mich weg. Diese Frage, völlig sinnentleert. „''Hör auf zu jammern“, beharrt sie, ''„das wird dir nicht helfen.“ „''Du auch nicht.“'' „''Mag sein, dennoch – was erhoffst du dir davon?“'' „''Ich erhoffe mir gar nichts. Ich gehöre nicht hierher, und das ist wohl klar.“ - Reflexartig greife ich in meine Hosentaschen, merke anschließend, dass es natürlich nichts bringt. Ich habe ja kein Handy mehr, nicht einmal dies bleibt mir vergönnt. „''Kein großer Verlust“, ''kommentiert die entstellte Frau. Ich würde am liebsten aufspringen und sie schlagen – wahrlich, ich bin in der Psychiatrie. „''Lass mich einfach in Ruhe.“ „''Wieso möchtest du denn auf dein Handy gucken? Was würde es dir bringen? Kontaktieren kannst du ohnehin niemanden, du bist wohl oder übel auf das Leben angewiesen, welches du nun hier verbringen wirst.“'' „''Das ist doch kein Leben.“'' „''Hah, dies ist vielmehr Leben, als das, was du bislang darunter verstanden hast. Auf das Handy zu sehen, mit sogenannten Freunden zu schreiben und den Rest der Zeit mit starrem wie leerem Blick auf den Bildschirm zu glotzen – dies ist wohl kaum ein Anzeichen für Lebendigkeit.“'' Ich schweige, beachte sie nicht mehr. Irgendwie muss ich hier raus, und es gibt nur einen Weg. Eine verschlossene Tür. „''Hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht, dass das, wovor du dich bislang so sehr gefürchtet hast, ebenfalls das ist, was dich glücklich machen könnte? Wahrscheinlich konntest du dir bislang nicht vorstellen, ohne Handy zu sein, oder ohne all die anderen Trivialitäten – und all dies hat dich auch nicht glücklich gemacht. Wieso sollte es dir schlechter gehen, wenn du es nicht mehr besitzt? Es ist nur ungewohnt, und dies ist gewiss schwierig – doch abhängig bist du davon nicht.“'' Wortlos erhebe ich mich und schlurfe in das Zimmer zurück, welches mir zugeteilt wurde. Ich lege mich auf das Bett, wie es am ersten Tag ebenfalls der Fall war – mit dem Kopf nach unten, das Kissen an mich gedrückt. Am liebsten würde ich nun weinen, die Tränen rennen mir bereits in die Augen. Nicht einmal aus Angst vor diesem Ort... vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass sie im Recht liegt. Der nächste Morgen kommt immer. Sich zu bewegen scheint so unwirklich zu sein, wenn man gefangen ist; als wäre es gänzlich redundant, überhaupt noch einen Finger zu krümmen, sobald jemand den gesamten Ort bereits kennt. Sobald ich mich aus dem Zimmer herausgeschleppt habe, sehe ich erneut die Brotscheiben und den Belag auf dem Küchentisch. Die anderen beiden Teller wurden bereits abgeräumt, zwei Eier liegen hingegen noch in einem kleinen Körbchen. Etwas kichert. Er. „''Iss! Iss auf!“, ächzt das widerwärtige Geschöpf hinter mir, ''„Zuletzt Hier muss essen!! Friss alles! Los!“ - Ich weiche einige Schritte zurück, stoße mit der Hüfte an den Tisch. Es kommt näher, reißt die Augen weit auf, zuckt mit den Pupillen, zittert am gesamten Leib. Dieser entsetzliche Gestank... „''Das reicht jetzt“,'' ermahnt Zunächst Hier ihren Mitbewohner, der wie ein dressiertes Haustier leicht zurückweicht, ohne hingegen seinen Blick von mir abzuwenden, „Zuletzt wird schon speisen. Ungeachtet dessen, was.“ Wie kann jemand so grausam sein, Menschen einen solchen Anblick zuzumuten? Eine solche Lebensweise? „''Wobei“, sie wendet sich mir zu, ''„du solltest auf jeden Fall etwas essen. Setz dich in Ruhe hin, ich zeige dir danach mal den Garten. Sofern es dir nichts ausmacht, versteht sich.“ „''Warum bist du so nett zu mir?“'' „''Warum bin ich nett zu einem Familienmitglied?“'' Zuerst Hier humpelt auf allen Vieren aus dem Raum. Die entstellte gesellt sich zu mir, setzt sich direkt neben mich: „Lass mich deine Hände sehen.“ „''Was?“'', frage ich verdutzt. Sie muss kichern, zum Glück auf eine angenehmere Weise. Anschließend scheint sie mir offen ihre Hand anzubieten. Die Nägel sind brüchig und verschmutzt, ihre Hände sind mit Schnittwunden übersät. Skeptisch lege ich meine rechte Hand auf ihre, sie betastet sanft meine Finger, meinen Handrücken, das Handgelenk. „''Deine Hände, sie sind eiskalt. Ein wenig verschwitzt. Ich habe das Gefühl, als könne ich sie gar nicht mehr loslassen, es ist beeindruckend.“ -'' Es klingt, als würde sie ihre Gedanken laut aussprechen, dabei bleibt sie völlig ruhig, behält dieses sanftmütige Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, wie eine Mutter, die sich um ihr Kind sorgt. „''Ist etwas?“,'' frage ich besorgt nach. „''Du bist keine gefühlsduselige Person, hm?“, fragt sie heiter nach, meine Kinnlade klappt runter, mein Kopf leert sich sofort. Mehr als Äh, Öh und Uhm bekomme ich nicht heraus, wie bescheuert ich schon wieder wirken muss... was ist das für ein Scheiß? „''Hah, mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Sei dennoch ehrlich – Empathie oder wirklich gefühlsbetonte Gespräche, ungeachtet des Inhaltes, sind dir eher fremd, nicht wahr?“ „''Ja... stimmt wohl.“'' „''Kannst du jetzt verstehen, weshalb es richtig ist, dass du hierher gekommen bist?“'' „''Wie?“'' „''Rekapituliere einfach mal dein früheres Leben, dein Verhalten gegenüber Freunden und Familie – und nun stelle die Erkenntnis daneben, dass du eher gefühlskalt bist. Schmerz ist ebenfalls ein Gefühl. Würde daraus nicht folgen, dass du dir jedweden Schmerz in deinem Leben eingebildet hast?“'' „''Ich weiß es nicht, irgendwie ist er schon da.“'' „''Weshalb?“'' „''Es ist einfach so.“'' Sie lehnt sich zurück: „Du möchtest vermutlich einfach Aufmerksamkeit. Nicht, dass du dies jemals zugeben würdest, oder gar mit Menschen reden willst. Die Art von Aufmerksamkeit, die du möchtest, besteht darin, dass möglichst viele Personen dich kennen und über dich nachdenken.“ „''Was hat dies mit Gefühlen zu tun?“'' „''Sag du es mir – was hat es mit Gefühlen zu tun, wenn Freunde und Familie, die dich mögen und lieben, miterleben, wie du leidest und innerlich stirbst? Sie spüren Schmerz, mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst.“'' Ich senke meinen Kopf, möchte erneut weinen. Immer wieder möchte ich es, immer wieder aus neuen Gründen. Sie legt ihre Hand auf meine Schulter: „Mach dir deswegen nicht zu viele Vorwürfe, es ist vorbei. Wichtig ist es allerdings, dass du dich selbst kennenlernst, und deswegen musst du, zumindest anfangs, viel über dich nachdenken und dir auch die Zeit nehmen. Nun iss, das wird dich stärken.“ „''Wofür?“,'' frage ich lethargisch nach, als wäre es völlig uninteressant. „''Für dein neues Leben. Essen gehört zu denjenigen Dingen, die jeder Mensch genießen sollte, sofern er die Gelegenheit dazu hat. Wertschätzung gehört eben dazu.“ -'' Ich beginne zu essen, während sie hinausgeht. Auch, wenn ich Zunächst Hier nicht mehr sehen kann, bin ich mir sicher, dass sie weiterhin ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht trägt. Ein wahrhaft schönes Lächeln. Später, am selben Tag, schlendere ich in den Garten, wie es mir Zunächst Hier angeboten hatte. Die Sonne scheint, es sind bestimmt an die 27° draußen. Ein leichter Wind weht mir entgegen. Ich betrete den improvisierten Steinweg, und werde von einer bunten Masse erschlagen. Auf einer lächerlich umfangreichen Fläche sind Beete angelegt, wo allerlei Obst, Gemüse und... allerlei wächst. Erdbeeren, Kartoffeln, Zucchini, Schnittlauch, Tomaten... Sogar Gewürze, wie Dill oder Knoblauch. Es ist überwältigend. Die Frau kommt auf mich zu: „Ach, wie schön, du bist mal in den Garten gekommen!“ „''Was habt ihr hier denn aufgebaut? Als du es mir anfangs erzählt hast, klang es so unspektakulär... das hier ist ja brillant!“'' Sie nickt freudig: „Die Erwartungen müssen schließlich möglichst auf dem Boden gehalten werden, das weißt du doch!“ Wir wandern ein wenig umher, ich erblicke die zahlreichen Beete, einige Apfelbäume, Nussbäume, sodass mir gar nicht mal die beklemmende Wirkung der Wände auffallen, die diesen Garten komplett eingrenzen. „''Aber all diese Lebensmittel kann doch keiner essen... die verderben doch umgehend“, merke ich an, immer noch von dem wunderschönen Ort gefasst. Dass ich immer nörgeln muss... „''Deswegen konservieren wir auch das meiste. Obst und Gemüse kochen wir einfach ein, wir haben hier zahlreiche Gläser, bei denen das möglich ist. Bei Kräutern läuft es ähnlich ab, nur, dass wir dafür Essig oder Öl verwenden. Eher Öl, dies können wir recht gut mithilfe der Sonnenblumen selber pressen. Dafür müssen wir die Lebensmittel allerdings trocknen oder anbraten.“ „''Sonnenblumen?“'' „''Sind die dir nicht aufgefallen? Ich dachte, man erkennt sie aus dem Bad heraus relativ gut. Nun, zumindest, wenn die Zypressen nicht zu stark die Sicht versperren, doch dies ist schließlich gar nicht mal so schlecht. Ein Tuck Privatsphäre muss schließlich noch bleiben.“'' „''Erwähntest du nicht auch etwas von Tieren?“ - „Komm mit.“'' Sie führt mich an den Rand des Gartens, wo sich ein Gehege und ein kleiner Schuppen befindet. Leise schleicht sie über den Zaun und öffnet die Tür des Schuppens, unten rechts befindet sich eine kleine Klappe. Ich kann leicht durch die Tür schauen und erkenne tatsächlich vier Hühner. Verschlafen schauen sie mich an, als sei es auch für sie etwas Besonderes, in einer solch befremdlichen Situation zu stecken. „''Morgens gibt es immer frische Eier, außerdem kann man damit gut kochen. Neben dem Acker auf der anderen Seite ist dies unsere größte Fläche. Sich all dies aufzubauen ist schwierig, gerade, weil man teilweise die Therapeuten um Samen bitten muss. Dennoch ist dies eine fantastische Beschäftigung für den Sommer, und das Essen ist aus bestem Anbau! Noch mehr Bio geht nicht“,'' spricht Zunächst Hier mit einer schwärmenden Stimme, „und wenn es in den Herbst geht, können wir hier den Feuerkorb anzünden und uns ein wenig entspannen. Genau genommen führen wir hier ein wundervolles Leben, zumindest ein Natürliches.“ „''Wie ist es, wenn jemand krank wird?“ - Die Frage scheint sie erwischt zu haben, denn ratlos sucht sie etwas, worauf sie ihren Blick richten kann. „''Nun, dies hier ist eine Klinik. Schwere Erkrankungen brechen hier hingegen nicht unbedingt aus. Zumindest nicht, wenn genug aufgepasst wird. Dafür sind wir verantwortlich.“ Ich nicke langsam, schaue mir weiter den schönen Garten an. Blühend, mit diesem wohligen Duft eines Bauernhofs. Die Wände reichen dennoch vier Meter in die Höhe... „''Würden wir auf einen Baum klettern, können wir garantiert oben auf die Wände klettern und abhauen...“,'' flüstere ich ihr zu, während mich die Linse der Kamera genaustens ins Visier nimmt. Ein paar Schweißperlen sprießen aus ihrer Stirn, sie schüttelt umgehend den Kopf, bevor sie tief Luft holt: „Das würde ich lassen. Woran, meinst du, liegt es, dass wir ein freies Zimmer haben?“ Ich schweige kurz, bevor ich die aufkommende Frage nicht mehr für mich behalten kann. Ich darf nicht zu laut sprechen, sie können uns bestimmt hören: „Was ist mit ihm passiert?“ Sie setzt ein Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht und klopft mir auf die Schulter: „Niemand von uns wird ihn jemals wiedersehen. Lediglich dem Psychiater bleibt diese Ehre gewährt.“ „''Ich weiß doch nicht einmal, wer dieser Psychiater sein soll“'', antworte ich leicht gereizt. „''Das weiß auch niemand.“ - Sie schlendert zu den Beeten und beginnt, das Unkraut zu zupfen - ''„Und dies ist auch völlig in Ordnung, weil wir es hier gut haben. Hilfst du mir, Zuletzt?“ Ich hocke mich neben sie, und beginne mit der Arbeit am Beet. Zwei Stunden dauert es, bis die Beete wieder komplett frei sind – dabei war nur wenig Unkraut da. Und wo ich jetzt mit Zunächst Hier an der Terrassentür stehe und die erledigte Arbeit begutachte, muss ich zugeben – es fühlt sich verdammt gut an, etwas geschafft zu haben. Die Zeit zieht über das kleinste Land der Welt hinweg. Der Sommer neigt sich allmählich gen Ende zu. In dieser Situation wird gemeinhin aufgehört, die Tage zu zählen. Ich schätze, den anderen Patienten ergeht es ähnlich. Ich binde das Schnittlauch in kleine Bündel, sodass mir gar nicht einmal auffällt, dass Zunächst Hier die ganze Zeit nach mir ruft. Erst, als sie auf meine Schulter tippt, blicke ich ein wenig erschrocken auf. Sie lächelt: „Es freut mich, dass du dich so sehr für den Garten arrangierst!“ „''Mich auch“'', gestehe ich ehrlich, „was gibt es? Sag bloß, Zuerst Hier hat wieder einen Anfall.“ - Dies ist hier die Normalität. Dieser arme Mann, er verbringt den Großteil der Zeit damit, stundenlang unter der Dusche zu hocken oder sich in seinem Bett zu verkriechen, während er über Tage hinweg vor sich hinkichert. Pausenlos, als würde er niemals schlafen. Manchmal höre ich sein Gelächter auch in der Nacht. Er ist schwierig, doch da er seine Zeit am liebsten alleine verbringt, ist er nicht allzu störend. „''Nein“,'' antwortet sie trüb, „der Psychiater möchte dich sprechen.“ -'' Ich höre kurzzeitig auf zu atmen. Das letzte Gespräch ist unfassbar lange her, er schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein. Wortlos erhebe ich mich und bewege mich zur Wohnungstür zu. „Wohnungstür“, dieses Wort hatte ich schon beinahe vergessen. Was möchte er denn jetzt von mir? Der Weg fühlt sich ewig lang an, die Beine werden schwerer. Ich stehe vor der Lautsprecheranlage. Diese Ecke des Flurs ist immerzu dunkel gewesen, es gibt auch keinen Grund, hierher zu kommen. Aber dieses rote Licht der Kamera... war es schon immer derart penetrant? „''Einen wunderschönen guten Tag wünsche ich Ihnen! Wie mir scheint haben Sie sich hier wunderbar eingewöhnt, nicht wahr?“, posaunt er munter vor sich hin, „Erzählen Sie mir, wie ergeht es Ihnen? Was machen Ihre Sorgen und Ängste, die Sie anfangs mit sich herum trugen?“ Der Druck seiner Präsenz verleitet mich zu einer Frage, die mit einer subtilen Panik meinen Mund verlässt: „Weshalb sollte ich mich einer Person anvertrauen, die mit einer derart beunruhigenden Maskerade sein Gesicht verbirgt?“ Unbeschwert kichert er. Einfach so, er kichert amüsiert vor sich hin, schüttelt bestimmt seinen Kopf. Hätte er die Maske nicht auf, würde er wahrscheinlich ein schallendes Gelächter von sich geben, weswegen er wohl gezwungen wäre sich die Freudentränen aus den Augen zu reiben. Stattdessen antwortet er in einer ernsten Stimmlage, wenngleich diese auch verzerrt ist: „Man neigt doch dazu, der Anonymität gegenüber vertrauensvoller zu sein. Bestimmt kennen Sie dies aus den Kontakten im Internet, flüchtige Bekannte, mit denen man nur wenige Male spricht, scheinen einem genug Distanz zum eigenen Leben zu besitzen, dass man leichtmütiger über dieses zu sprechen gewillt ist. Gestatten, ich bin Ihr neues Internet! Sofern Sie dies noch kennen... es ist ja schon eine Weile her, haha! Wenn Sie mein Gesicht sehen würden, könnte dies Ihr anfängliches Bild von mir trüben und das Vertrauen brechen, doch so bin ich für Sie eine gesichtslose Person, die unter vier – nein, besser noch, unter zwei – Augen mit Ihnen redet über all jene Themen, die Ihnen Kummer bereiten. Dies ist eine Gelegenheit für Sie, natürlich, obgleich diese gewöhnungsbedürftig ist, lassen Sie mich Ihnen diese Empfehlung geben, denn auf mich sollten Sie sich ohnehin nicht konzentrieren, wenn Sie an sich selbst arbeiten wollen. Ist dem nicht so?“ „''Darüber habe ich bislang noch nicht nachgedacht“, bin ich gezwungen zu gestehen, wobei mir ein kalter Schauder über den Rücken fährt ob der Situation, in die ich gerade hineingerate, ''„dennoch würde ich es begrüßen, wenn Sie weniger aufdringlich wären. Naja, sofern man das noch so nennen kann... Sie waren schließlich ewig lange nicht mehr hier.“ „''Ewig lange? Es waren vielleicht vier oder fünf Wochen. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, da brauchen Sie sich nicht zu stressen. Hier sind Sie nun zuhause und können sich den wichtigen Dingen Ihres Lebens widmen, die man im Alltag nur allzu gerne aus den Augen verliert. Betrachten Sie Ihre Mitbewohner, lernen Sie diese kennen und denken Sie darüber nach, dann werden Sie feststellen, wie aufschlussreich Ihre Depression sich doch zeigen kann. Ich verrate Ihnen allerdings ein Geheimnis, zumal ich aus Ihren Antworten momentan nicht herausdeuten kann, was Sie von mir denken: Ich beobachte Sie die ganze Zeit über, und ich muss doch zugeben, dass Sie ziemlich zufrieden aussehen. Sie haben sich hier eingelebt, nicht wahr?“'' „''Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie ich anfangs angenommen habe, ja... Trotzdem: Wie lange muss ich noch hierbleiben?“'' „''Dies hängt nach wie vor ganz von Ihnen ab! Sie sind schließlich eine der ersten, bei denen ich diese spezielle Methode anwende.“'' „''Was soll das nun heißen...?“'' „''Ich darf nicht ins Detail gehen, doch es sieht äußerst vielversprechend aus. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, verbringen Sie weiterhin Ihre Zeit hier. Ich werde auf Sie zurückkommen.“'' - Ein elektronisches Kratzen ertönt, dann tritt erneut die Stille ein. Eine Stille, wie vom ersten Tag. Zunächst Hier taucht hinter der Flurecke auf: „Ist alles in Ordnung?“ „''Was soll das heißen, ich gehöre zu den ersten, an denen die Therapie ausprobiert wurde? Du bist doch gleichermaßen hier!“'' „''Meine Behandlung wurde schon vor Jahren abgeschlossen“'', antwortete Zunächst Hier. „''Du bist keine Patientin?“'' - Mir fehlen endgültig die Worte. Zum ersten Mal habe ich tatsächlich das Gefühl, im Irrenhaus gelandet zu sein. Nun, seit meiner Einlieferung. „''Früher war ich in Sektor 14, Patient L-31.“'' „''Was hat das bitte zu bedeuten? Was ist dort passiert?“'' Sie lächelt mir beruhigend mit ihrem vernarbten Gesicht zu, mit ihren leeren Augen, die ich nach all der Zeit ins Herz geschlossen hatte: „Hast du es bereits vergessen? Wir reden hier nicht über die Vergangenheit. Zuerst Hier war im selben Sektor, Q-74, und er wird auch darüber schweigen. Doch ich bin damit zurechtgekommen, mir wurde geholfen, sonst wäre ich nun nicht die Person, die ich letztlich bin und stets hätte sein sollen. Würde ich dir etwas über die Ärzte erzählen, könntest du vermutlich gleich von vorne anfangen. Ich habe dich liebgewonnen, daher passe ich auch auf dich auf. Egal, was passiert.“ Ich seufze. Es fühlt sich plötzlich alles so sinnlos an. Vielleicht hat sich doch nichts verändert, ich hätte einfach zuhause bleiben sollen. Also, in meinem früheren Zuhaus... „''Hör auf, nachzudenken. Du möchtest schließlich nicht rückfällig werden“,'' versucht mich Zunächst Hier aufzumuntern, „der Arzt hat schon recht, du bist auf einem hervorragenden Weg. Hey, du hast schwer gearbeitet. Leg dich ruhig eine Weile hin, oder mach dir eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Ich dachte, wir könnten heute Abend mal den Feuerkorb anzünden. Hättest du Lust?“ Hat sie uns die ganze Zeit zugehört? Ach, das ist auch egal. Mir fährt selbst ein Lächeln über das Gesicht. Ich nicke; und lege mich nochmal ins Bett. Ach, wie gut es doch tut, zu schlafen! Gleichwohl ich bestimmt zwei Stunden im Bett lag, fühle ich mich überhaupt nicht schlaftrunken. Im Gegenteil, so hellwach war ich schon lange nicht mehr. Ach, der Schlaf ist doch magisch, immerzu vergisst man, wie man sich gefühlt hat, bevor es ins Bett ging. Ich strecke mich gemächlich, lasse meine Arme schwerelos fallen und schlendere langsam, aber bestimmt und mit einem Hauch von Vorfreude zu meiner Zimmertür. Daraufhin in derselben Manier zur Terrassentür. Daraufhin gleichermaßen zum Ende des Gartens, wo ich meine Mitbewohner antreffe. Zunächst Hier, die es sich im Schneidersitz gemütlich gemacht hat, winkt mich freundlich zum Feuer, während Zuerst Hier schlichtweg auf der Bank hockt und an seinen Fingernägeln kaut. „''Schön, dass du mit dabei bist!“,'' quiekt die Frau fröhlich vor sich hin, während sie mir ein Glas Wasser einzuschenken scheint. Ich greife munter zu und bemerke nach zwei tiefen Schlücken, dass das Getränk überaus sauer schmeckt. Zunächst Hier macht große Augen und muss ihr Lachen unterdrücken: „Nicht so hastig, das ist kein Wasser! Dies ist selbstgemachter Apfelwein. Irgendetwas muss man sich hier schließlich gönnen, aber doch nicht so zügig!“ Alkohol? Hier? Brillant! Ich zwinkere ihr zu und trinke das Glas in einem Zug aus. Sie schnaubt und schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf, bis sie mich auf die Bank zieht und ihren Arm um mich legt. Der Himmel ist bereits dunkel und das Feuer knistert. Ich habe das schon ewig nicht mehr gehört, es ist fast, als würde ein langer Winter vorbeigehen. Dabei wird der Winter erst anfangen... Das kann nur fürchterlich werden. Doch ehrlich gesagt – ich freue mich darauf, in solcherlei Umständen zu sehen, wie es weitergeht. In sämtlichen Kleinigkeiten jeglicher Art liegt so viel Schönheit verborgen, dass sie letztlich übersehen wird. Es ist unfassbar tragisch. „''Du siehst nachdenklich aus“,'' sagt die entstellte Frau ehrlich. Ich nicke knapp. Sie steht auf, schenkt mir noch ein weiteres Glas Apfelwein ein und holt eine scheinbar uralte Akustikgitarre hervor. „''Ihr habt eine Akustik?“, frage ich verwundert, wobei sich diese Frage genau genommen erübrigt hat. Wie häufig ich früher wohl solche dämlichen Fragen gestellt habe? Bevor ich den Gedanken zu Ende bringen konnte, drückt mir Zunächst Hier die Gitarre in die Hand: ''„Spiel.“ - Im selben Zug gibt sie Zuerst Hier eine selbstgebaute Cajón. „''Ich habe schon ewig nicht mehr gespielt“,'' gestehe ich, „nach der Trennung von mein...“ - ''Erneut unterbricht sie mich: ''„Keine Vergangenheit. Es ist in Ordnung, die Gitarre ist ohnehin sehr in die Jahre gekommen.“ - Sie zückt eine Flöte, ebenfalls selbstgebaut, und lächelt mich friedlich an. Zuerst Hier gibt den Takt vor – gleichwohl man es von diesem Mann nicht erwarten würde, spielt er umgehend einen guten Rhythmus, fehlerfrei, stets im Takt. Er wippt ein wenig mit dem Kopf, verbirgt allerdings Augen und Mund. Der Sound klingt sogar gut, dafür, dass die Cajón selbst gebaut ist. Die Finger meiner linken Hand drücken auf die schneidenden Stahlsaiten, während sich die der rechten auf die Seiten über dem Schallloch legen und der Gitarre leise Töne entfliehen. Erwartungsvoll lausche ich den vorsichtigen anzählenden Schlägen auf der Cajón. Dumpf leiten sie den Rhythmus ein: 1.2.3.4. Zusammen setzen wir ein. Meine Finger schlagen die Saiten an, der erste Akkord schallt über unser Lagerfeuer hinweg. Die Cajón klingt nicht länger dumpf, sondern voll und kräftig, wenngleich der von ihm gespielte Rhythmus sanft, groovend und gefühlvoll zugleich ist. Jeder Schlag ist präzise. Jeder Schlag ist im Takt. Sehr genau. Sehr gut. Der erste Akkord klingt langsam aus, ich warte geduldig ab, die Schläge mitzählend. Dann setze ich meine Finger um und schlage die Saiten erneut kräftig an, eine andere Gruppe von Tönen erklingt. Jetzt setzt die Flöte ein. Eine vorsichtige und melancholische Melodie entsteigt wie ein Duft, der in einer Mittsommernachtsbrise in die Nacht hinausgetragen wird, direkt aus diesem winzigen Stück Holz. Sie scheint geradezu flüssig und fließend durch die Bindungen, und das weiche Spiel erinnert mich an einen kleinen Bach, dessen Wasser stetig den kleinen Verlauf ins Tal fließt. Nach und nach kommt mehr Leben in unser kleines Lied. Ich lasse meine Finger nun öfter und bestimmter über die Saiten gleiten, und schlage sie umso häufiger an. Mein Rhythmus passt sich dem der Cajón an. Gleichermaßen werde ich lauter, sodass die Akkorde lauter über das Feuer und unsere Köpfe hinwegschallen und das Knistern der Flammen gänzlich überdecken. Die dumpfen, tiefen Töne, die aus der Mitte der Cajón dringen, liegen auf den schweren Zählzeiten, dazwischen erzeugt mein Mitmusiker kurze und höhere Töne am Rand der Cajón. Die Flötistin scheint mit ihrem Instrument alles um sich herum zu verzaubern, als ob sie es schon seit Ewigkeiten beherrscht. Wie der Rattenfänger, der seine Opfer mit lieblichen Melodien in Trance versetzt, ist die Melodie trotz ihres Moll-Charakters unglaublich schön und einhüllend. Nach und nach ging das Musizieren in Automatismen über, und gleichwohl wir selbst die ganze Zeit spielen, lauschen wir gebannt der Musik der anderen Instrumente. Es ist diese Harmonie, die in der Musik liegt, die den gesamten Moment perfekt zu machen scheint. Jene Harmonie, das Zusammenspiel und die Einheit, die uns so fesseln. Wir steigern uns permanent weiter in den musikalischen Rausch hinein. Mit der Zeit erhöhen wir das Tempo, unsere Improvisation nimmt an Geschwindigkeit auf, bis uns der Schweiß von der Stirn tropft. Wie die filigranen Beine einer Spinne rasen meine Finger über die Saiten, die Cajón erinnert nunmehr an eine Kriegstrommel, die ununterbrochen geschlagen wird und unser Lied antreibt, mit der Kraft eines gesamten Bataillons, welches zu einer Burg marschiert. Die Flöte spielt Arpeggi, die rasant auf- und abfließen und unsere Köpfe zum wirbeln bringt. Jede Tonfolge sitzt, kein Fehler könnte die Stimmung trüben. So verstreicht die Zeit, beinahe eine ganze Stunde sitzen und spielten wir, bevor die Musik ihre erste Unterbrechung erfährt. Von schnellen zu langsamen, von wilden zu zahmen Liedern – jeder einzelne Übergang verläuft fließend. Wir alle atmen erschöpft ein und aus, lächeln uns begeistert an, als hätten wir gerade einen kilometerlangen Sprint hinter uns gebracht. Statt zu singen, summen wir. Mir wird klar, was Zunächst Hier damals meinte – diese schönen Momente, zum Ende des Sommers hin. Ein Lagerfeuer und Musik, ich hätte es mir gar nicht schöner vorstellen können. Auch, wenn meine Konzentration fertig ist – Zuerst Hier spielt die ersten Töne auf der Cajón, und wir setzen wieder ein. Dies wird eine lange Nacht, doch sie wird ebenso wundervoll. Ein entsetzliches Krachen reißt mich aus dem Schlaf. Aus dem wundervollen Schlaf in diesem wundervollen Lebensraum. Meine Augen sind trüb, ich muss erst vor wenigen Stunden ins Bett gegangen sein. Sorgen – diese hatte ich ebenfalls beinahe vergessen. Die größten Sorgen, die ich mit mir tragen muss, sind jene, dass die Ernte verdirbt, oder dass es meiner Familie schlecht ergeht. Einige Tage sind von Trübseligkeit geplagt, es gehört einfach hinzu. Doch dieses Krachen, dahinter liegt mehr. Es ist keine Sorge, es ist Angst. Und ich weiß genau, wer dafür verantwortlich ist. Mittlerweile ist es bereits Mittag. Ich torkle aus meinem Zimmer und kann durch die Terrassentür sehen, dass meine beiden Mitbewohner bereits im Garten arbeiten. Sie zupfen das letzte Unkraut vor dem Winter. Das Licht von der Freisprechanlage blinkt. Fast so schlimm wie das Licht der Kamera. Ich spaziere schlaftrunken zur immerzu verschlossenen Tür, und begrüße meinen Psychiater. Er muss es bereits ahnen. „''Sie sehen heute wahrlich umwerfend aus“, schmeichelt mir der Therapeut in einem überraschend friedlichen Tonfall, den ich auf der einen Seite nicht klar einzuschätzen vermag, der mich auf der anderen Seite wiederum beinahe zu Freudentränen rührt, ''„erlauben Sie mir die Frage, wie es Ihnen am heutigen Tage geht?“ Je häufiger er mich dies fragt desto mehr Gedanken mache ich mir darüber, wie ich anständig darauf antworten könnte, zumal so viel mehr hinter dem eigenen Wohlbefinden steht als man es sich vorstellen kann. „''Momentan geht es mir gut“,'' antworte ich ehrlich. Ich kann nicht genau einschätzen, wie das Gespräch nun weitergehen soll, schließlich gibt es mittlerweile kaum noch Aspekte, die er mit mir besprechen könnte. „''Oh, dies freut mich doch zu hören“,'' quiekt er zufrieden, „und verzeihen Sie mir bitte den Krach, den ich eben gemacht habe. Versehentlich habe ich dir Tür aufgeschlossen und umgehend wieder zufallen lassen.“ Die Tür? Offen? Das ist seltsam. „''Nun, bevor es Ihnen zu unbehaglich wird – letztlich wollte ich mich nur nach Ihnen erkundigen. Die Tatsache, dass Ihr Wohlbefinden in den vergangenen Tagen und Wochen derart angestiegen ist, spricht zwar für die Methode, die ich auszuüben gewillt war, allerdings repräsentiert diese auch Ihre Weisheit und den Fakt, dass Sie die Reife besitzen, die für gewöhnlich nicht von Ihnen erwartet wird. Sie wissen schon, mit Ihrer Vergangenheit und alles.“'' „''Uhm, ja, das kann sehr gut sein. Aber wissen Sie? Auch, wenn ich nicht weiß, wie ich Sie ansprechen soll, bin ich Ihnen dankbar. Es hat wirklich gewirkt, und ich bin...“ -'' Bevor ich den Satz beenden kann, unterbricht er mich wieder. „''Ich unterbreche Sie wieder! Ha! Nein, wir sollten hier ernsthaft bleiben. Ich werde in den kommenden Tagen, oder Wochen, noch einmal auf Sie zurückkommen, vermutlich zum letzten Mal. Sie stehen, wie Sie vermutlich wissen, weiterhin unter Beobachtung. Doch mir scheint, dass nichts in aller Welt Sie nunmehr aufregen kann. Ich darf für gewöhnlich nicht so persönlich werden, nichtsdestoweniger habe ich zu gestehen, dass ich unfassbar stolz auf Sie bin!“'' - Und in diesem Tonfall ist es ebenso unfassbar, dass mir die Tränen in die Augen rennen... All meine Vorurteile, sie sind in Luft aufgelöst. Oh, was soll ich nun sagen? Er hat mir all dies geschenkt, einfach so, und er hat vermutlich nicht einmal einen Gedanken daran verschwendet! Wobei, doch, das hat er! Ich bin nach wie vor in einer psychiatrischen Einrichtung, allerdings ist diese... also, sie ist vielmehr ein Zuhause geworden. Ein Zuhause, welches man sich nur erträumen kann. „''Danke der Nachfrage“'', bleibt mir nur noch zu sagen übrig, „ich freue mich darauf, demnächst wieder mit Ihnen zu sprechen.“ Die Verbindung trennt sich, der kurze Piepton ist der Beweis dafür. Mir fährt ein Lächeln über das Gesicht. Ich schätze, es ist eine gute Idee, nun in den Garten zu gehen. Ob ich das den anderen beiden sagen sollte? Ach, warum sollte ich, sie dürfen ohnehin nicht darüber reden. Ach, ich schwärme über all die Momente, die ich hier erleben durfte. Ich sitze momentan an einem einfachen Küchentisch, etwas derart Unspektakuläres, dass wohl niemand in dieser Welt diesen Moment wertschätzen könnte. Und es ist mir egal, denn ich habe begriffen, dass hinter all den winzigen Momenten so viel mehr steckt als der simple Wunsch, dass dieser vorübergeht, oder gar die Abneigung gegen alles. Wie pubertär, wie unreif. Jeder, der sich aus einer solchen hormonellen Phase herausentwickelt hat, sollte dringend anfangen, einmal nachzudenken! Glückseligkeit, Werte, gute Prinzipien, all dies ist doch weitaus wichtiger als dieser ganze Pessimismus und diese hirnrissige Ansicht, dass nahezu alles schlecht sei. Nichts ist schlecht. „''Du wirkst heute so glücklich“,'' weist mich Zunächst Hier auf meine heitere Einstellung hin. „''Ich wirke nicht nur so... Ich bin es tatsächlich“'', gebe ich zu, und schäme mich für kein einziges Wort, das ich von mir gebe. Sie lächelt, sie lächelt aus tiefstem Herzen heraus. Mir ist es egal, wie es nach außen hin wirkt – trotz all der Kameras ist mir mittlerweile alles egal. Was sollen diese Peinlichkeiten? Ich stehe erhobenen Hauptes auf, gehe auf Zunächst Hier zu und nehme sie einmal in meine Arme. „''Oh! Womit habe ich denn das verdient?“'', fragt sie etwas verdutzt, während sie meine Umarmung erwidert. „''Einfach nur so, du bist für mich da gewesen. Wir sollen zwar nicht über die Vergangenheit reden, aber egal. Du bist die erste Person, die für mich da war und bei der ich nun den Mut zeige, die Dankbarkeit auszudrücken. Ich weiß nicht... Danke. Einfach danke, für alles.“'' Ich meine eine Träne zu spüren. Sie hält mich fest. Diese Umarmung ist das Richtige, und ich möchte immer richtig handeln. Dieser starke Sinneswandel, wo kommt der her? Das ist schon Wahnsinn, hah. Ach, gewissermaßen sind wir alle wahnsinnig. Und es ist in Ordnung, sofern wir damit nicht hausieren gehen oder uns für etwas Besonderes halten. Das sind wir nicht, das waren wir nie. Dieser Moment der Erkenntnis, den hat man häufig – doch er wird erst dann wirklich, wenn es eine gutartige Veränderung nach sich zieht. Eine solche, bei der wir wertzuschätzen beginnen. „''Es freut mich so sehr, dass es dir gut geht...“,'' flüstert die Frau in mein Ohr. Die Frau, deren Narben ich am Anfang abstoßend fand und die ich missachtet habe. Die Frau, die mir nie irgendwas nachgetragen hat. Wie konnte ich das all die Zeit ignorieren? Meine Freunde, meine Familie? Wieso muss die Trauer in so einem schönen Moment einsetzen... „''Es wird alles gut werden. Du hast es bereits geschafft“,'' erzählt sie mir, und ich wage es nicht länger, an ihren Worten zu zweifeln. Das Frühstück schmeckt besser als je zuvor. Ein Ei von denjenigen Hühnern, die ich Tag für Tag versorge und streichle, denen ich Namen gegeben habe. Obst und Gemüse, das ich selbst angebaut habe. Es ist aus meiner Hand, es ist meine Kraft, deren Resultat ich nun selbst genießen kann. Ob dies Kunst ist, Kunst, die ich mit meiner Hand geschaffen habe? Ein Künstler... eine Künstlerin... es muss sich wundervoll anfühlen, ein vollendetes Werk zu sehen. Vielleicht fange ich mal damit an, mich hält ja nichts mehr ab. Also, ich halte mich selbst nicht mehr länger davon ab. Ich verschlinge geradezu das Essen. Sogar Zuerst Hier wirft mir verwunderte Blicke zu. „''Na? Ist bei dir auch alles gut?“'', frage ich ihn, und ich fürchte bereits, dass es zu feindselig klingt. Doch er bleibt relativ gelassen. Ich habe niemals viele Worte mit ihm gewechselt, auch, wenn er es verdient hätte. Ach, hätte ich ihn nur besser kennengelernt! „''Immer! Immer ist es gut!“'', grölt er und wirft einen lauernden Blick zu unserer Mitbewohnerin. „''Dann müssen wir uns ja um nichts mehr sorgen“'', sagt sie, um ihn zu beruhigen. Ich kann den genaueren Kontext nicht ergründen, doch das ist in Ordnung. Ich räume die Teller ab und biete den beiden an, mich um die Küche zu kümmern. Ich wende mich von meiner Mitbewohnerin ab und umarme denjenigen Mann, der mich ebenfalls eine lange Zeit über begleitete. Ich bedanke mich bei ihm, auch, wenn er regungslos bleibt und gar nicht mit dieser Situation umzugehen weiß. Er wippt vor und zurück: „Haha! Dank und Trost!“ Ich kann nur schmunzeln und bitte meine Mitbewohner darum, mir noch ein wenig beim Garten zu helfen. Die schöne Restsonne zu genießen, auch, wenn es bereits ein bisschen frisch geworden ist. Sie stimmen mir zu, und wir bewegen uns nach draußen. Die Tür im Flur kracht erneut, ich reiße meine Augen umgehend auf. Ein früher Morgen. Unglaublich, dass ich zweimal in solch kurzer Zeit dieses Geräusch höre. Müde schleppe ich mich aus dem Bett, ich öffne die Tür. Wie spät ist es? Neun? Ach, das Zeitgefühl ist hier relativ. Ich trete in den Flur, und dieser Anblick... er ist so vertraut wie auch fremd... Der Therapeut steht mir gegenüber. Genauso angezogen wie am ersten Tag. Der erste Tag, der unvorstellbar weit in der Vergangenheit liegt. Diese Gasmaske, der Mantel. Das Erscheinen, die Aura. Alles haftet an ihm. „''Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen wünsche ich Ihnen!“,'' quiekt er wie gewohnt vor sich hin und klatscht mit seinen Händen. Was möchte er von mir...? „''Gibt es einen Grund für Ihren Besuch?“,'' frage ich etwas skeptisch. „''Nun, den Grund gibt es schon seit knapp drei Wochen, doch bislang haben Sie immer länger geschlafen als Ihre Mitbewohner und ich wollte Sie unter vier Augen sprechen. Nun, zwei Augen und zwei Gläser. Sie wissen schon.“'' „''In Ordnung? Was sollte mich nun daran hindern, die beiden aufzuwecken?“'' „''Die Tatsache, dass Ihre Therapie nach einem letzten Gespräch abgeschlossen ist.“'' - Ohne auf meine Antwort zu warten dreht er sich um und spaziert zu der einen Tür, die seit meiner Ankunft immer geschlossen blieb. Die Stahltür am Ende des Flurs. Ich habe sie gar nicht mehr wahrgenommen, hah. „''Sie machen Witze“'', werfe ich ihm spontan vor, verzweifelnd nach Worten ringend. „''Ausnahmsweise mal nicht! Hey, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich möchte mit Ihnen einmal ein Gespräch führen, das nicht über eine Freisprecheinrichtung verläuft. Dafür sind diese Räume in den Wohnbereichen da. Ich hoffe, dass Sie mich begleiten“, erzählt er in einer Stimme, die ich wohl auch ob der Verzerrung kaum einschätzen kann. Ich neige meinen Kopf und folge ihm. Sobald ich neben ihm stehe, legt er seinen Arm um meine Schulter, seine Handfläche auf meinem Rücken. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob ich mich wohl fühle, oder eingeschüchtert. Rasselnd kramt er seinen Schlüsselbund hervor, der hingegen mit gerade mal einem dutzend Schlüsseln versehen ist. Das Schloss klickt, die Stahltür quietscht und geht nach innen auf. „''Kommen Sie mit“, fordert er mich auf. Ich begleite ihn gehorsam, und werfe einen Blick in den Raum, welchen er für seine Gespräche auserkoren hat. Es ist nahezu nichts zu erkennen. Ich kann kaum den Laminatboden erkennen, lediglich einen Tisch, der wohl recht zentral liegt, sofern ich das beurteilen kann. Zwei Stühle stehen sich Gegenüber, eine altertümliche Stelllampe erhellt die Tischfläche. Darauf stehen noch zwei kleine Mikrofone und ein Aufnahmegerät. Ich versuche mich umzusehen, doch ich kann keine Wände erkennen. „''Schön, nicht wahr?“,'' fragt der Therapeut. Ich schmunzle: „Naja, ein wenig leer, nicht?“ ''- Er kichert, und wir trotten beide zu dem Tisch. Er weist mit seiner Hand auf den Stuhl: ''„Bitte.“ Ich setze mich etwas ratlos hin: „Und, wie soll das nun ablaufen...? Ich kann mir gerade nichts hierunter vorstellen.“ Der Psychiater schüttelt leicht den Kopf, seine Gasmaske lässt nichts weiter erkennen. Keine Mimik. Nichts. Ein fremder Mann. Dennoch versucht er tatsächlich, möglichst stressfrei zu reagieren: „Brauchen Sie nicht. Ich stelle Ihnen nur ein paar Fragen, und Sie antworten möglichst wahrheitsgemäß. Es geht ein wenig um Selbstreflexion, doch ich schätze, Sie müssen mittlerweile nur Ihre Erkenntnisse wiedergeben.“ „''In Ordnung... dann fangen wir an“,'' stimme ich ihm zu. Er betätigt einen schwarzen Knopf auf dem Aufnahmegerät, ein rotes Licht blinkt. Wie bei den Kameras. „''Sie haben sich vor knapp drei, vier Monaten selbst hier eingewiesen. Die Diagnose lautete Depression, in einem mittelschweren Grad. Ist das korrekt?“'' „''So ziemlich. Eine Freundin hat mir Ihre Einrichtung empfohlen.“'' „''Wie sah Ihr erster Eindruck aus? Können Sie diesen wiedergeben?“'' „''Ich kann mich schon gut daran erinnern. Mir war das relativ unbehaglich, und Sie waren es tatsächlich auch. Es wirkte alles etwas merkwürdig, als ob dies ein Gefängnis wäre. Doch Sie waren stets freundlich, aufmerksam, konnten gut erklären, weshalb Sie sich so präsentieren. Nach dem Klamottenwechsel bin ich dann in den Wohnbereich gekommen.“'' „''Wie war Ihr erster Eindruck vom Wohnbereich?“'' „''Vorerst genauso seltsam. Gerade meine beiden Mitbewohner schienen mir sehr krank zu sein, gerade der Mann. Es fiel mir anfangs schwer, mich einzuleben, doch mit der Zeit habe ich die beiden, oder zumindest die Frau, sehr gut kennengelernt. Sie war für mich da, und ich habe die positiven Aspekte dieser Behandlung nach und nach erkannt.“'' - Bevor ich mein Statement fortführen kann, stellt der Therapeut die nächste Frage. Eine nach der anderen... „''Wie würden Sie Ihre Behandlung im Nachhinein beschreiben? Dies umfasst sowohl die Lebensweise im Wohnbereich als auch die Interaktion mit der Außenwelt, Ihren Therapeuten und den medikamentösen Anteil der Behandlung.“'' - Möchte er nicht sagen, dass er mein Arzt war? Oder ist das jemand anderes? „''Nun, die Behandlung war herausragend... Ich wurde komplett von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten, und habe mich dann mehr mit der Realität beschäftigt. Der Natur. Ich hatte nur wenig mit den Ärzten zu tun – doch diese hätten auch nicht viel mehr machen können. Die Gespräche waren sporadisch, und ich habe mich letztlich auch selbst therapieren können. Ich würde beinahe behaupten, dass es jeder könnte, allerdings würde sich niemand dazu aufraffen. Es war schon gut, dass ich hier war. Medikamente habe ich gar keine bekommen.“'' „''Die womöglich wichtigste Frage, die ich Ihnen nun zum Abschluss Ihrer Therapie, und dieser Konsultation, stellen möchte, ist eine, bei der unzählige Menschen zur Lüge neigen. Ich hoffe, dass Sie mir eine möglichst explizite Antwort geben können. Wie geht es Ihnen?“'' „''Das ist eine schwierige Frage. Früher habe ich sie immer mit dem halbherzigen Kommentar abgewimmelt, dass alles schon irgendwie in Ordnung sei. Aber... anstelle von „In Ordnung“ oder „Kann mich nicht beschweren“ gibt es nun eine viel treffendere Antwort, weil ich genaustens weiß, wie es mir geht. Ich weiß auch, wie es mir gehen muss. Und... es geht mir hervorragend. Naja, jetzt, wo ich das erzählen muss, fehlen mir ein wenig die Worte...“,'' stottere ich leicht verunsichert heraus. „''Sie brauchen nicht verunsichert zu sein, es ist alles in bester Ordnung. Denken Sie, dass Sie Ihre Depression besiegt haben?“'' „''Nun. Entweder war sie niemals vorhanden – oder ich habe sie in den Griff bekommen. Ich sehe die Welt und das Leben einfach anders, halte nicht alles für selbstverständlich, ohne hingegen die wichtigsten Aspekte aus den Augen zu verlieren. Familie, Freunde, Grundbedürfnisse. Und, naja, man kann auch alleine damit glücklich werden. Das haben Sie mir gezeigt.“'' Einige Sekunden lang herrscht eine Stille vor. Der Therapeut starrt mich mit seiner leeren Gasmaske an. Plötzlich ertönt ein lautstarkes Schallen: Licht strahlt über dem Raum. Scheinwerfer, brennend helle Scheinwerfer zeigen direkt auf mich und den Therapeuten. Keinerlei Wände sind zu sehen, bis auf jene, die zu meinem Wohnbereich führt. Der Psychiater erhebt sich gemächlich und geht ruhig in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Sind das dort Menschen hinter dem Boden? Das... das hier ist eine Bühne. „''Sehr verehrte Botschafter, Abgeordnete der Ethikkommissionen, und, ja, ich meine hier auch einige hoch angesehene Ärzte begrüßen zu können! Es freut mich sehr, dass Sie sich an diesem Tag hier eingefunden haben und meiner Einladung gefolgt sind, um den Stand der Forschung sowie die neuen Therapiemethoden zu revolutionieren!“'', brüllt er pompös in die Masse hinaus, deren Breite ich nicht wahrnehmen kann. Mein Gesicht vereist, jeder Bewegung und Regung unfähig starre ich in die Leere, auf hunderte, vielleicht gar tausende Personen, die sich in diesem... Stadion befinden. Einige Gestalten stellen sich direkt vor die Bühne, auf kleineren Podesten. Araber, Chinesen, Engländer, Spanier. Kurz nach der Aussage des Arztes beginnen sie, in unterschiedlichsten Sprachen die Botschaften zu wiederholen. Dolmetscher, direkt hier. Er geht einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne: „Die Depression ist eine widerwärtige Krankheit, oder in modernen Fällen auch ein alberner Vorwand, um dem Leben zu entsagen. Ungeachtet dessen, wie es psychisch und seelisch um die Patienten steht, die sich einen depressiven Zustand anmaßen, haben wir nun eine Methode entdeckt. Wir stehen vor einem Durchbruch, und das Resultat sehen Sie alle hier am Tisch. Sehen Sie sich diese Person an, ein Mensch, ursprünglich von Depressionen und verlorenem Lebenswillen geplagt, und jetzt in einer frohmütigen Einstellung, die sich auf das Wesentliche im Leben besinnt! Es ist noch experimentell, doch ich bitte Sie inständig, in möglichst großem Umfang diese Methode nach und nach anzuwenden, damit Sie sich selbst von einer Veränderung überzeugen, die die Gesellschaft wieder retten kann.“ - Die Stimmen der Dolmetscher folgen ihm mit gleichem Enthusiasmus. Leise klappert etwas, sehr schnell wird daraus ein Klatschen. Plötzlich donnert es, nicht hingegen am Himmel, nein, ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen dröhnt als Echo durch den riesigen Raum. Die Menschen, sie stehen alle auf, halten die Hände hoch und klatschen weiterhin Beifall im schallenden Applaus. Wenn ich es recht bedenke, habe ich dem sogar zugestimmt... „Dürfte ich eventuell Ihren Fall auf einem Kongress präsentieren?“ - ''Diese Frage hatte er mir gestellt. Ich hätte dem niemals zugestimmt... hah, Zunächst Hier hat mir sogar die Wahrheit gesagt. ''„Würde ich dir etwas über die Ärzte erzählen, könntest du vermutlich gleich von vorne anfangen.“ - Dies scheint wohl häufiger vorzukommen... ja, ich hätte dem niemals zugestimmt, doch nun ist es passiert. Mühselig schaue ich auf den Therapeuten, er hebt seine Arme zu den Seiten auf, um sich den gesamten Ruhm einzuverleiben; und ich habe ihn zu diesem Moment verholfen. Niemand wird sich jemals an mich erinnern, an jemanden, der derart falsch mit dem Leben umgegangen ist, doch ich weiß, dass sich nun etwas verändert, woran ich maßgeblich beteiligt bin, auch, wenn es nie jemand erfährt. Vermutlich bin ich dem Therapeuten auch all die Zeit über komplett egal gewesen. Doch eine Sache ist erstaunlich – mir ist es nun gleichermaßen egal. Auch, wenn dieser Arzt, dieser Mensch, wer auch immer er ist, mich betrogen und mein Leben letztlich hierfür benutzt hat... er hat mir geholfen. Er hat vermutlich schon vielen Menschen geholfen und wird auch weiterhin vielen Menschen helfen. Ich gönne ihm den Erfolg, den er nun durch mich erreicht hat, auch, wenn er mich fortan keines Blickes würdigen wird... doch wenn er weitermacht, dann werde ich ihn unterstützen. Vermutlich ist es das Richtige – auch, wenn ich nur ein Mittel zum Zweck gewesen bin, so bin ich immer noch ein Teil von etwas Großem. „''Ich kann es verstehen, sollten Sie mir mit Unbehagen und Misstrauen entgegnen, und ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich es keineswegs wage, Ihnen diese Einstellungen abzusprechen. Und so muss ich Sie umso mehr darum bitten, sich die Resultate anzusehen! Wir leben in einer Zeit, wo die Depression vorherrscht, wo die Welt schon ergraut ist, wenn wir es lyrisch ausdrücken wollen. Und so kann es nicht weitergehen! Ich präsentiere Ihnen, jedem von Ihnen hier im Saal, und jedem Menschen auf der gesamten Welt eine Methode, wie wir das endlich stoppen können! Wie wir die Bedürfnisse und die Habgier verringern, um diese Sorgenkinder auf das Wesentliche hinzuweisen! Ich will einfach nur etwas Gutes tun, ich habe so lange darüber nachgedacht, dass es mich beinahe selbst in die eigene Einrichtung verfrachtet hat. Ja, so ehrlich möchte ich sein, denn im Rahmen dieser Präsentation ist keine einzige Lüge mehr angebracht, denn dies würde jeder einzelnen Therapie im Wege stehen! Ich bitte Sie alle um Hilfe! Ich bitte Sie um Hilfe, mir dabei zu helfen, allen Menschen dieser Welt zu helfen. Wir werden all diese niederschlagenden Probleme des 21. Jahrhunderts bewältigen, darauf gebe ich Ihnen allen mein Wort!“'' Seine Worte hallen wie eine Prophezeiung durch den Saal. Diese Kommission, die Gesellschaft sowie die gesamte Welt empfangen unter Applaus ein neues Zeitalter. Ich begebe mich langsam zurück zu meinem Zuhause. Der Psychiater nickt mir sogar noch einmal zu, bevor er weiter redet. Die Tür ist offen, direkt neben diesem kolossalen Saal befand sich all die Zeit über meine neue Heimat, wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Nun, all die Kameras... Ich will nur auf mein Zimmer, ich will mein altes Leben wiederhaben, mein sorgenloses Leben. Im Flur sehe ich meine beiden Mitbewohner und Freunde. Mit leerem Gesichtsausdruck starre ich zu ihnen. Sie beide ziert gleichermaßen ein Lächeln, und ich versuche einen Blickkontakt zu erreichen. In dem Wissen, dass sich noch etwas weitaus Größeres annähern wird, führen ihre Blicke an mir vorbei. Deren Freude gilt nicht mir. © M.K. Corvus , 2018 Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Experimente Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas